The Gift
by Kagemaru Raiden
Summary: Alexander Rise born to unusual circumstances meets a girl in his sixth year who will change his life forever. With the Triwizard Tournament and dark omens on the horizon this school year promises to be one unlike any before. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to the Harry Potter series, its characters, or setting. This work is meant as a practicing tool and does not receive any financial gains.

Chapter One

Alex looked at his reflection in the carriage window. He toyed with the bangs that had fallen in front of his eyes. Maybe he should have cut it after all, it attracted too much attention even before he let it grow so long. The unusual circumstances around his birth had left him with pure snow white hair and winter gray eyes. His appearance was enough to garner the unwanted attention of the blood purists. They ridiculed him for blood status, calling him a wide range of insults from unclean to abomination. In his early years at Hogwarts the antagonizing and had been difficult to withstand on his own, lucky for him though that he was sorted into Gryffindor house who stood behind him against the ridicule. The Weasly twins, Fred and George, had turned out to be his greatest friends.

The door to the compartment opened, pulling Alex from his reverie. He looked over to see three of his housemates enter. "Hey there Harry, Ron, Hermione, have a good summer?"

"We did thanks, mind if we share your compartment everywhere else is full" Ron asked plopping down onto the bench without waiting for an answer. The youngest of the Weasly boys could be trying at times, especially so after he had beaten you at chess.

"Honestly Ron, you could at least wait for an answer before sitting down." Hermione admonished. The young witch was incredibly bright to be sure, but she had an annoying penchant for following the rules to a fault, even going so far as to correct others in there mistakes. Though from what the third member of the group said she was a tried and true friend. "You don't mind if we sit here do you?" She asked.

"No please I could use the company." Alex said gesturing at the seats. Hermione took the seat next to him leaving the final member of the trio, Harry to sit across from him. Alex looked the boy over. It seemed Alex wasn't the only one to let his hair grow over the summer. "Alright there Harry?"

Harry gave a half hearted smile, "Yea, I'm excited to get back to Hogwarts."

"And Katie Bell," Ron teased, earning him an elbow in the ribs.

Alex couldn't let the chance go. "Katie Bell? I can't deny she's cute, you ask her out yet?"

Harry looked up eyes wide in surprise that he would suggest that he had. "W-well...I mean it's not like haven't thought about it...that is to say I want to... B-but..."

"You're not really sure how?" Alex asked.

Instead of answering Harry just nodded, not trusting his words.

"You better get around to it this year or someone is bound to beat you to it." Alex said, to which Harry only nodded.

"Blimey Harry just walk up and tell her she is pretty and you want her to be your girlfriend" Ron said thumping Harry on the back.

"And that is why you Ronniekins don't have a girlfriend." Came a voice from the door.

Alex looked over to see the Weasly twins in the doorway. "Alex how've you been mate? Care to join us? We have the next round of products lined up."

"Yea I'll be along in a sec." Alex turned back to Harry "Find a way to spend time with her, not too much time mind you but some. Have fun, but don't force it and when the time is right ask her to Hogsmead, just you and her." He clapped Harry on the shoulder and made to exit the compartment.

"How will I know when the time is right?" Harry asked before Alex could leave.

Alex turned, "You won't." He laughed at Harry's hopeless expression. "Look for it and you will miss your chance, feel for it and you might have a shot. Some guidelines though, make sure she is in a good mood and don't put her in the awkward position by asking her in front of people. Be honest and you'll do fine. Good luck." He turned and exited the compartment.

Alex spent the rest of the train ride with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan testing out some of the twins new inventions. By the time they arrived in Hogsmead Fred's hair had turned into yellow feathers, George looked sunburnt, Lee having had the puking pastie looked like death warmed over. Alex came out of the ordeal with his hair twice the length than it was when he boarded the train, curtesy of the improved joke wands. After a lecture from McGonagall and a visit to Madam Pomfrey the four were able to return to the feast, having only missed the sorting they were just in time for the food.  
>Once every one had eaten their fill and the plates had cleared away did the headmaster stand to give his opening speech.<p>

"Let me begin by welcoming our newest members of our family to Hogwarts. And of course I would like to welcome our returning students back for another year at our illustrious school. I have exciting news to share with you all this year. But first a few announcements, our caretaker Mr Filtch would like me to remind you that a full list of rules of conduct are posted just outside the hall. If you have not read them be sure to do so. I would also like to introduce this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Alastor Moody." The headmaster gestured to a man in a heavy leather coat who looked as if he suspected a dragon might leap from his goblet. Though with all the scars the man bore, such a thing may very well have happened.

"Quidditch this year will be somewhat different than normal and will see an accelerated schedule due to other events that will be taking place." The headmaster paused raising a hand to quell the whispering that had broken out. "If there are any positions open in your team I suggest you fill them quickly. There will be a special trophy for the winning team this year. In addition to Quidditch there will be a dueling tournament held. The details will be addressed by your heads of houses in the coming week.

"And finally the big news" the headmaster paused for dramatic effect. "Hogwarts has been given the honor to host the first Triwizard tournament in over a century." At his words the hall erupted in quiet speculation and excited chattering. "Now I know you all want to know more about the the tournament but I'm afraid I will have to ask you to wait until the end of the week when all potential participants will be present. Which brings me to the announcement that The proud schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be joining us this year for the tournament. I expect the two schools will have arrived by the end of the week at the latest. Now before you all get your hopes up of participating only students of the age seventeen or older may submit their names for the tournament." An uproar at the announcement rose to the point that Dumbledor had to use his wand to call for silence over the students. "I know you are upset by this but I assure you that it is for your own safety that the restriction was put in place. In past tournaments many contestants have found themselves hopelessly out of their depth and as a result perished in what was intended as a prestigious sporting event. As it stands only those who may make the choice for themselves shall be allowed to enter.

"And finaly bit of news i, sure everyone will welcome. All classes for the week are canceled in hopes to better organize ourselves for the coming months. I suggest you use this time to bolster your Quidditch teams and if interested, try out for the dueling tournament." Dumbledor clapped his hands together once, "Now as exciting as this year promises to be, I'm afraid you must be off to bed. Goodnight all and good luck in your endeavors for the year." Dumbledor stepped down from the podium and turned to address the teachers.

"Well shall we?" Alex said getting up from the table. He along with the rest of the student body shuffled out of the great hall in the direction of their respective dormitories. Each student undoubtably pondering the events to be held during the year and likely what role they wish to fill. Alex for his part only listened to Fred and George as they began to scheme a way to trick their way into the Triwizard tournament.

Slowly they made their way up to the seventh floor to the Gryffindor common room pausing only briefly to await someone who knew the password (unity) before they could enter. The common room stayed busy with discussions about the tournaments but slowly everyone filtered out to their beds. Alex made sure to go to bed early so as to sweep his bed for pranks, a constant threat when you share a dorm with the Weasly twins.

The next morning was marked by a gathering of students at the notice board. Three notes had been placed on the board. There were two different notices about the upcoming dueling tournaments and one showing the schedule for Quidditch matches. The first match to be Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Alex looked at the fifteen matches to be held during the year, and was surprised to see that both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be participating in the Quidditch matches.

Reading over the dueling notices he was surprised to see that there were in fact two separate dueling tournaments the first would be a one on one tournament, where as the other was to be a doubles tournament. Registration for the singles tournament would be next week and registration for the doubles tournament would be held in the first week of October.

"Hey Alex," one of the twins placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him away from the notice board. "Angelina is quidditch captain this year and is holding tryouts this afternoon. Looks like she wants to get an early start this year." He thumped Alex on the back, "Gotta find the rest of the team and let them know." He waved and exited through the portrait.

"Nice of a bloke to let his own brother know," a voice grumbled from behind Alex.

He turned to find Ron looking after his brother before turning back to face Alex. "You going out for keeper too?"

Alex had to admit he had toyed with the idea that he might want to play Quidditch but up until this year there were no spots open. "I thought I might give it a shot though I've never played before."

Ron brightened up a bit at the information. "Don't worry mate, just try to stay on your broom and I'm sure you will do alright. Though if I make the team over you no hard feelings right? I play keeper when we play over the summer so I feel like I have a good shot at it." He puffed out his chest proudly, looking for all the world as though he couldn't fathom anyone else being made keeper. "But good luck to you anyway." He offered his hand to Alex.

Alex had to remind himself that tossing a boy, two years his junior, across the room would be frowned upon, so instead he took his hand and wished the boy luck aswell before heading of to breakfast himself.

The great hall was packed with students lingering around after their meals. Without classes to attend many were using the time to catch up with their friends. Alex was looking for one friend in particular. He waited until he saw the tell tale unruly mop of dark hair. "Harry got a minute?"

Harry plopped down at the table a piled food onto his plate, "Can it wait til after breakfast?"

Alex laughed and sat down across the table from Harry and made a plate for himself. "I was thinking of going out for keeper this year and I was hoping you could help me with my flying," Alex leaned towards Harry so as not to be over heard, "Maybe you could get Katie to give you a hand in teaching me."

Harry choked on his food.

"Oh? Speak of the devil." Alex stood up and waved Katie bell over, "Morning Katie, got a minute?"

Katie sat down next to Harry who was doing his best not to look at her. "Morning Harry. What's up Alex?

"I'm trying to get Harry here to help me with my flying since Angelina is holding tryouts for keeper in the afternoon. Would you mind helping me too?"

Katie seemed to think it over as she made her plate, "I don't know Alex I don't want to appear to be playing favorites before tryouts."

"Come on Katie I'm not asking you to train me as keeper out right, I just want to be sure I can stay on the broom long enough to attempt the tryouts." Alex put his hands together in a pleading gesture "Please guys come on. I have flown some before with Fred and George but I want another opinion. Just come out and point out anything I'm doing wrong."

Katie looked over at Harry, "I don't see anything wrong with critiquing his flying do you Harry?"

"I guess not, but we should avoid Angelina all the same. Just in case." Harry pushed his empty plate away so it would disappear. "Where should we go to avoid attention?"

Alex pushed his plate away as well, "I was thinking out by the lake so if I fall I could land in the water instead of on the ground."

"That's a long way off, I doubt we would be seen there." Katie said.

Alex stood up from the table, "Sounds like a plan I'll meet you two in the courtyard. I have to go borrow a broom from the school." As Alex left the hall he couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. While it hadn't been his original intention to get Harry some quality time with Katie, things had fallen into place a little too well to let the opportunity slip by. Hopefully Harry didn't botch it by inviting his other friends along.

"No no you are sitting too far back on your broom. Scoot forward some and really lean into it when you are moving forward to help pick up speed. The broom moves with the intent of the rider as much as with the motions of the body. Not to mention wind resistance is a factor." Katie Bell had been on a broom riding lecture for nearly twenty minutes before feeling satisfied with Alex's form on the broom and his riding had improved significantly because of it. "Shall we test his handling?"

From the evil grin Katie had on her face harry suspected he knew, but asked anyway. "What did you have in mind?"

In answer Katie drew her wand and fired a stinging jinx at Alex who wasn't paying attention. It hit him in the leg and he yelped nearly falling off the broom. "Ouch what was that for?"

"Think of it as a bludger." Harry called up to him as he fired off his own stinging jinx.

Soon Alex was dodging and weaving his way through a veritable storm of jinxes courtesy of the two on the ground. "Haha come on I'm starting to get the hang of this. You can stop now."

Harry and Katie stopped firing and Alex came down to hover in front of them. "Geez I was going to fall off my broom from exhaustion before you two managed to hit-Woah!" Alex had to dodge a surprise jinx from Katie.

He flew a little further off over the lake, "close one," he called back to the pair on the shore, "but not fast enough. Enjoy the walk back to the castle."

Katie in response whipped her wand up and lent a spell hurtling after Alex as he flew his way back to the castle over the lake. Harry thought she had missed until Alex flipped up and off the broom and skipped once off the water's surface before splashing down into the lake.

"That'll teach him" Katie said satisfied with her work. "Shall we head back up to the castle it's about time for lunch." She began the walk back up the path they had used to get to the lake.

Harry hurried to catch up, "What spell was that and how did you do it without an incantation?"

"I was wondering if you were ever going to speak." Katie laughed at Harry's confused expression. "You haven't said a word conversation wise all morning, well unless some one directly asked you a question that is. I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Agreed?"

"Agreed"

"What's the matter? You have been quiet and distant since it saw you on the train. In fact you look worse now than you did then. Is everything alright?" Katie moved closer to Harry, concerned evident on her face.

"It's nothing."

"Harry you remember last year after you fell off you broom during our match with Hufflepuff? I came to visit you in the hospital wing everyday. And the year before that when I had the Mummblemumps? You came to visit me every day then. During those times it was just you and me and you trusted me with your problems then, well not immediately mind you, you were a right stubborn git about keeping it all to yourself. If you trusted me then, why don't you trust me now?"

Harry looked down feeling guilty. He hadn't wanted to bother anyone else with his problems so he hid his feelings. Well he thought he did, neither Ron nor Hermione had noticed but Katie seemed to be able to see right through him. "I haven't been sleeping well...or at all really." He added seeing Katie's skepticism.

"Why?"

"Nightmares mostly" Harry rubbed his arm.

"What of?"

"Remember what I told you I heard when dementors were near? It's a lot like that but instead I see flashes of green light and any one I care about laying dead on the ground. I don't get the nightmares all the time but when I do I just can't go back to sleep."

Before harry could react Katie pulled him into a fierce hug, "oh harry I'm so sorry." She let go and held him at arms length, "have you tried talking to Madam Pomfrey? I'm sure she could get you dreamless sleep potion."

Harry in the mean time was desperately trying to get his brain to reboot after being hugged by his crush. "I hadn't thought to ask."

"I'll take you up to ask her after tryouts today." Katie took Harry's hand and lead him up the path to the castle. "To answer your question, I used a banishing charm. You actually learn it this year in charms. But I can show it to you if you like."

Harry's mood took a turn for the better, "you will teach it to me?

Katie smiled at how hopeful he sounded, "Yep, and the summoning charm too."

"What about the silent casting? How did you do that?"

"We'll save it for another time. A girl can't give away all her secrets, right?" Katie winked at him making his face turn red. She was still holding his hand.

Katie finally let go of Harry's hand as they approached the castle. They arrived at the same time as Alex who was still soaking wet.

"That was some great aim." Alex said.

Katie tried to hold in her laughter, "Why didn't you cast a drying spell?"

"I lost the broom I borrowed and I was hoping that McGonagall would take pity on me if I looked like this."

"Did you try summoning it?"

"I did but nothing came. I'm pretty sure the squid got it." Alex ran a hand through his hair. "McGonagall is going to kill me. Should I leave you anything in my will?"

"I don't think it will be as bad as all that. Besides, Harry and I will go with you and explain what happened. Right Harry?" Katie pulled Harry by the arm to stand next to her.

Alex took out his wand and cast a drying charm on himself, completely drying his clothes. "Well if you're going to share the blame then I don't need to play the pity card. Think we will be out in time for tryouts?"

"You better hope so."

"Katie, Harry, you're late. We almost had to start tryouts without you." Angelina stood at the center of the pitch arms crossed an one foot on the box that held the bludgers in check. "Here to try out for keeper Alex?"

"Am I too late?" Alex hefted his newly borrowed broom, curtesy of a very reluctant McGonagall.

"No we were just about to get started" Angelina pointed to a small gathering of hopeful looking Gryffindors. "Get in line and do your best when it's your turn."

Alex watched as one by one, prospective keepers tried their hand at defending against the Gryffindor chasers. Putting a novice keeper in front of a well coordinated team of experienced chasers seemed like a harsh way to go about choosing the next keeper but from what Alex could tel Angelina was making sure that she increased the difficulty with each shot. So where a person began to miss was the assumption that that was their level of talent.

Alex took notice when the youngest Weasly boy stepped up to try his hand at playing keeper. He heard Harry wish him luck followed by the twins assurances that he would need it.

Alex almost felt bad for Ron with how badly he played, given that he assured everyone he would make the team, but his over confidence caused him to miss every shot. He didn't even land after the fifth shot. Instead he flew straight for the castle without looking back.

"Should I go after him?" Harry asked Fred and George.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Fred said.

"Ron can be a right git after something like this." George added.

"Knowing him he will blame everyone but himself." Fred continued.

"Best to leave him alone for a bit." George finished.

"Next" Angelina called.

The tall blonde next to Alex took off on his broom. Alex was impressed by his flying he managed to block four of the five shots and only just missed the last one. He had completely outshone the the others who had gone before him and they all knew it. Some had already started to leave the pitch.

George slapped Alex on the back. "Tough competition eh Alex?"  
>Fred clapped him on the shoulder, "We've seen you fly, Cormac doesn't stand a chance."<p>

"Next"

Alex mounted his broom and took off at a lazy pace until he was in position in front of the goal posts.

The first play was a simple two passes amongst the chasers then the attempt at scoring a goal, which Alex thwarted easily. The next play was a series of passes and false attempts to lure Alex off guard, but he kept his eyes on the quaffle and caught it when Alicia took her chance to score a goal. The third play involved the chasers circling the goal posts passing the quaffle quickly, forcing Alex to guard both sides of the goal to prevent them from scoring. He watched as Katie faked a pass by turning the motion into a roll on her broom as she aimed for the goal furthest from Alex. Alex, while impressed with the move, still caught the quaffle. Next the chasers gathered to gather and each made for the goal posts, they had hidden which one of them had the quaffle and Alex was unsure of who to focus on stayed at the middle ring. Katie ducked down and to the right where Alicia flew up and to the left leaving Angelina to fly right at him. Alex was about to turn to track Katie who he couldn't see when he caught a slight grin on Angelina's face when he made the move to turn. In a brief moment of inspiration Alex turned to Katie but used the momentum to flip over his broom to block Angelina from making the shot. Angelina not expecting the move turned hard to the right but not before Alex was able to knock the quaffle from her hands.

"Tricky that," Alex called after Angelina "but your not going to get past me."

Angelina responded with a one finger salute before huddling up with Katie and Alicia to decide on their final play. Alex mean time leaned back on his broom for a quick breather. The girls were pushing hard against him, the last play was the one they had used to trip up McLaggen. Alex wondered what they would use for their final play against him as it seemed Angelina was taking his performance from the last play as a personal insult, he bet she would be the one to make the shot if she could help it.

When they finally broke and headed his way ether began to pass the quaffle rapidly between each other before swooping together and breaking apart now hiding who had the quaffle. Alicia broke left as Katie dived below him and Angelina pulled up and to the right. Alex was forced to pull back to the goal posted to keep the three in sight. He nearly fell of his broom to stop Katie who made a play for the goal only to see it was a feint in time to turn and catch Angelina diving for the furthest ring. Alex swore under his breath as he pored speed into his broom to make the intercept only to once again see Angelina's smirk appear as she caught sight of him heading her way. In a bold, or as some would later say desperate, move Alex looped an arm around the center goal ring and used the momentum to slingshot around to block Alicia who had intentionally stayed in his blind spot until she could make a play for a goal.

Alex was barely able to get his hand in front of the quaffle in time to stop it from entering the ring, but as a result collided with the ring, knocking him off his broom and he fell to the ground.

Everyone rushed to where Alex had fallen as he had yet to get up or even move. Katie was the first to reach him shortly followed by the remaining chasers all looking extremely worried.

"Alex are you ok?" Katie asked tentatively.

Alex mumbled something that no one was able to make out.

"I'll get madam Pomfrey." Alicia said mounting her broom and flew towards the castle.

"What were you thinking making a reckless move like that? You could have killed yourself!" Angelina growled.

Alex cracked a slight grin. "Couldn't let you beat me now could I?"

"Way to leave an impression Alex." Fred said as he approached with George and Harry.

"Though I'm not sure you were supposed to leave it in the ground," George added.

Alex gave a short laugh but it was cut short by a grimace. "Ow. Don't make me laugh."

"Where does it hurt?" Harry asked, he himself had fallen off his broom enough to have an idea what Alex was feeling.

"Everywhere." Alex grinned again. "Did I make the team?"

"You pick now to ask?" Angelina couldn't believe he was worried about making the team after falling nine meters (30ft) to the ground.

"Was hoping pity would factor in you judgement."

"Well you are the only one who blocked all five plays. Even if your method was a bit unorthodox." Angelina said.

"So is that a yes?"

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Practice is every Thursday afternoon starting next week."

After a bit of congratulations the group was approached by madam Pomfrey. "Tell me Mr. Potter hasn't injured himself already. It hasn't even been a week since term started."

Harry grumbled something only the twins could hear making them laugh.

"If it isn't my other frequent visitor. What have you done this time?" Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Alex. "Two fractured ribs, your tibia and fibula in your right leg have broken, you have extensive contusions (bruises) and quite possibly a concussion."

"Wouldn't want to make it too easy for you."

"Indeed Mr. Rise. Now how did you manage to make such a fine mess of yourself?"

"Well I was good looking before hand the injuries came later."  
>Madam Pomfrey scowled down at the boy though a smile threatened her features. She looked to the others for an explanation.<p>

Angelina stepped forward and relayed the events leading up to the injury. When she finished her story Madam Pomfrey gave Alex an exasperated look.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Alex grumbled. The pain from his injuries were startin to sink in.

The mediwitch seeing Alex's growing discomfort fished a small vial of pain reduction potion out of her pocket and helped Alex drink it. "I seem to remember a 'good idea' from last year about a shortcut from the second floor to the green houses. If I recall correctly it ended up much the same as your recent bit of ingenuity. Now come on let's get you to the hospital wing."

Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand at Alex and levitated him up and they headed up to the castle.

Katie watched as Alex was levitated away. "For not really knowing how to fly he certainly flew really well for only having had practice this morning," She said to Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Fred and George had over heard Katie's coment. "Alex has been flying with us since our second year he's great at it."

"Then why did he ask Harry and I to help him with his flying this morning?"

"Don't know, you would have to ask him."

"I think I have an idea why" Harry said under his breath. When the others looked at him he shrugged it off. "I'm going to ask him about it." He said grabbing his broom and headed to the locker room.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked a bit angrily.

"Do what?" Alex was a bit surprised at Harry's anger. The dark haired boy had barged into the hospital wing and immediately set upon Alex.

"Why did you ask Katie and I to help you with your flying if you already knew how to fly?"

"I wanted a warm up and when I saw Katie I though maybe two birds with one stone so I asked her so you could get some time together?" Alex shrugged. Madam Pomfrey had mended the fractured ribs and set and bound his leg in a cast. With some bone knitting potion he would be out of the hospital wing after twenty four hours of mandatory bed rest. "Did something bad happen?"

"No."

"Did you two talk once you had some alone time?"

Harry nodded, "We talked about some things while we walked together."

"And?"

Harry looked confused, "'And' what?"

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Harry though back to how Katie had held his hand while they walked back up to the castle and felt his face flush a bit.

Alex laughed at him, "I'll take that as a yes then. So if you got to spend time with the girl you have a crush on, had fun doing it, and I saw the way you both were smiling. I don't see why it's a problem. I mean yes I kind of forced you to confront your feelings for her but you have dealt with so much worse. Besides, your strength isn't in planning somthing out but living in the moment."

Harry sat there in silence thinking over what Alex had said. "You're right. Sorry I yelled at you."

"Hey no problem, it's what friends are for." Alex said.

"Can I count on you to not do something like that again?" Harry asked.

"Can't make any promises."

Harry sighed and bid Alex a good night as he left the hospital wing.

Alex spent the night in the hospital wing and was released around lunch the next day by a reluctant Madam Pomfrey.

Alex was surprised to learn that the Durmstrang students arrived just before dinner the previous night. The students of Durmstrang had apparently decided to sit at the Slytherin house table during meal times. With how many bore surly and unwelcoming expressions it wasn't a great loss to Alex.

The Gryffindors congratulated Alex on making the quidditch team, most of them anyway. Ron was still taking his performance at the tryout rather hard and had, it seems, not spoken with anyone on the team. This of course included his supposed best friend Harry Potter. Ron's cold attitude towards Harry had driven him closer to the rest of the team and his other friend Hermione who had made it her goal to bring her two friends back together.

Alex took his place at the table across from Fred and George. "Hey there Alex, Pomfrey let you out early for good behavior?" They greeted.

"Miracle worker that woman" Alex said grabbing a sandwich from the tray that had appeared.

"Too right." Harry agreed.

"Noticed the Slytherin table has a few additions," Alex said.

"Durmstrang arrived last night," George said

"Their headmaster is that greasy git that's sitting next to Snape," Fred added.

"His name is Igor Karkarof or some such. He told his students to sit with the snakes." George continued.

"Looks pretty chummy with Snape," Alex observed.

"Looks like they use the same pot of grease for their hair." Harry quipped causing a round of laughs.

The Gryffindors spent the rest of the afternoon in the common room discussing quidditch and the tournaments to come. When Alex went to bed that night he had no idea that his life would change the very next day.

**Authors Note**

There you go my first ever chapter. I have gone over it a few times to smooth out the wrinkles and try to fix spelling errors and punctuation but im sure there are some that I missed.

Please leave some feed back to let me know how I might better my writing so future chapters are more enjoyable. I can't promise timely updates yet as I only have two chapters (Chapter two is in editing stages) at the moment and some traveling to do so the third chapter may not find its way until the end of January.

I hope everyone had Happy Holidays :)

K. Raiden


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thursday started like normal, waking for break fast then out side for what Angelina deemed quidditch training. Really it was just a lot of cardio exercised jammed into two hours. How she expected to keep the training up once classes start was anyone's guess. The team always finished with a jogging lap around the lake. Each member of the team would drop back as their endurance started to wane but the goal was for the team to be able to keep pace with each other by the end of the month. To everyone's surprise Harry was always the one to finish first. It wasn't that he was faster than the rest but that he could keep his up his pace for longer than the rest of the team.

After lunch Alex and the Weasly twins headed out for some time in the air. The twins said it helped them come up with new ideas for joke products. The fact it was hard to get caught conspiring while high above the Hogwarts grounds helped.

"So we have the canary creams finished and the skiving snack boxes are safe for sale, the fake wands are testing well any new ideas?" George had a list of idea the two had come up with over the years. Many of the items had been crossed of the list as either too dangerous or not profitable.

Alex swung his broom around and hovered near by. "How about gum that makes a person sound like an animal when they try to talk?"

Fred made a thoughtful noise, "We tried something like that once. Made it so the consumer couldn't talk at all. Didn't test well because you couldn't reverse it your self. Let's put it on the list anyway."

"What if we made it so it changes the volume of the persons voice instead?" George said noting the idea on the parchment.

"Wouldn't be too hard to charm the gum. A modified sonorous would probably do it," Alex said.

Fred drifted over to clap Alex on the back, "Who would have guessed that the shy kid we got sorted with in our first year would turn out to be one of our greatest assets in our joke shop endeavors."

George laughed, "Who would have figured he would be so good a spell inovation." When Alex gave him a hurt look he put his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "Don't get me wrong mate, but when we first met you, you were pants at spell work. All power no brains. But now you got both."

Fred flew over next to his brother, "I like to think we are the reason for that. They grow up so fast." He wiped a fake tear from his eye.  
>"Yea yea, I wouldn't have made it this far with out you guys. But remember I didn't have a lot of magic exposure until I got adopted. And even then only one of them is magical."<p>

"We know mate we are just teasing, right George? George?" Fred looked over at his brother to find him straining to see through the clouds in the distance.

"What do you make of that?" George pointed to a faint shape as it broke through the clouds.

The trio watched as it drew closer until they could make out the details. It was a carriage pulled by what could only be explained as giant horses with wings.

"Let's go down and see who gets off the carriage," Alex pointed his broom at the carriage and flew off to follow it down.

"Bet you a galleon it's the students of Beauxbatons," Fred said.  
>Alex gave Fred an amused look, "No deal. Who else would it be?"<p>

"Can't blame a bloke for trying."

The three friends followed the carriage as it descended to land in the large open area between Hagrid's hut and the lake. They took to hovering nearby so as to see clearly.

Alex watched as the door to the carriage opened and a young girl jumped out to unfold the stairs to the carriage. The next to exit was a stark contrast to the small girl, a woman that had to be ten feet or taller, exited with far too much grace than should be aloud for someone her size. The woman looked around and then right up at Alex and the twins and motioned for them to come down.

Alex flew down to land in front of the woman, and with only a moments hesitation Fred and George followed.

"Greetings Madam. It is my honor to be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts." Alex gave a polite bow.

The woman only gave a slight nod. "Zank you for ze most polite welcome. Would you be so kind as to tell Dumblydor zat we 'ave arrived."

"Right away," Alex turned to Fred and George who nodded before taking off to towards the castle. Alex turned back to address the woman, "Will you be needing anything else? A guide up to the castle perhaps?"

"Zat would be lovely, but I'm afraid it will have to wait until supper. Ze plan is to introduce my students before the meal." The woman ducked her head back into the carriage speaking what Alex assumed to be french.

"I will make sure someone is here to guide you to the castle at the appropriate time then." Alex gave another bow. "By your leave then."

"Au revoir."

Alex mounted his broom and made his way to the castle flying low along the path. When he entered the doors of the main entrance he nearly ran into the headmaster. "Excuse me Professor."

"Quite alright Alex but do hold up a moment I want to thank you for greeting our newest guests." The headmaster's eyes had their trademark twinkle in full effect.

"I hope I did everything ok. I didn't know what else to do when she waved us down while we were flying."

"I'm sure you did just fine, though from how it was relayed to me by your friends Fred and George, you may end up a victim of your own success."

"Sir?"

"Would you be so kind as to accompany an old man to greet his guests." The headmaster asked with a teasing smile.

"You don't think I was overly formal, do you Professor?" Alex was a bit taken aback at the headmasters subtle teasing humor.

"Only if you wished to avoid being put in such a position again."

Alex didn't like where the conversation was heading.

Dumbledor waited while Alex deposited his borrowed broom in the nearby cupboard. Together they walked down to where the carriage had come to rest. In Alex's absence a temporary paddock had been erected and the horses (if you could call something that large a horse) were grazing.

"I'm sure Hagrid will be overjoyed to care for these magnificent horses." Dumbledor said with a slight chuckle.

"Those are horses professor?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes. Just because they are born different does not exclude them from the species. You of all people should know that."

Alex ducked his head in shame.

"Now Alex, measure of a person is not taken by their presumptions but of their actions based on their presumptions. If you were to treat the them same even though you thought them different then that says more about you than any words. Strive to be on the outside who I know you to be on the inside and you will never have cause to be ashamed of yourself." Dumbledor placed a hand on Alex's sholder and gave a reassuring pat before continuing on down the path that wound its way closest to the carriage.

As they approached the carriage the tall woman emerged once more, "Ah Dumblydor it is good to see you again. It 'as been what? Twenty years? You should visit France more. It wouldn't do for some one of your talents to be wasted in zis country."

Dumbledor for took the woman's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, though he did not have to bow to do it as the woman towered over him. "My dear Madam Maxime it has indeed been far too long. You will have to forgive this old man for whiling away his later years watching the young grow and prosper."

"If I know you Dumblydor, I would zink zat zat iz not all you 'ave been up to."

Dumbledor gave her a non confirming smile, "Perhaps, though we are not of the proper company to discuss it. If you like we may speak of it later. How are your students acclimating to the climate change?"

"Zey zink it iz too cold but give zem time and zey will get used to eet." Madam Maxime looked up at the castle, "We are prepared for our entrance, what time should I 'ave my students arrive at the castle proper?"

"Supper is at seven, so I believe a quarter hour before would be perfect." Dumbledor said twirling the tip of his beard with his finger, a unconscious motion Alex had seen him do when giving somthing a bit of thought.

"Excellent. I was told zere would be someone to guide myself and my students up ze castle?"

"Indeed Madam, I believe you have already met mister Rise here?" Dumbledor said introducing Alex.

"Oui, 'e was most polite in welcoming us to 'ogwarts. It is a pleasure to finally know your name." Madam Maxime bent over a bit so that she might shake Alex's hand.

Alex taking his qui to step forward shook the large woman's hand though hers completely covered his own. "Please pardon me Madam for not introducing myself before."

"Eet iz alright as I too neglected to introduce myself." She said releasing Alex's hand before speaking to Dumbledor, "Will 'e be ze one to escort myself and my students?"

"He is the candidate I had in mind, though if you would rather I send someone else." Dumbledor placed a hand on Alex's shoulder in a show of confidence in the young man next to him.

"Non, 'e will do just fine." Madam Maxime looked down at Alex as if measuring him up. "In fact I suspect 'e will be quite popular."

"I wish you luck Alex," Dumbledor chuckled before regarding the Beaxbatons Headmistress, "I leave him in you care then, Olympe."

Alex stood with Madam Maxime as they watched Dumbledor retreat up the path to the castle. "Now monsuier Rise if you would follow me I'll introduce you to my students."

"Um, pardon me Madam but may I trouble you to call me Alexander or Alex? I'm not to fond of my surname you see." Alex fidgeted a bit at admitting his distaste for his birth fathers name.

"Very well Alex, pleas watch your step." Madam Maxime ducked into the carriage.

When Alex entered the carriage he expected to find a magically expanded space, as they were frequently used in the magical world. He did not however expect to find himself in what could only be dis robed as a mansion. The room he stood in was spacious with an arching overhead ceiling reminiscent of the carriage shape. A grand staircase split the room into two floors.

"Zis way if you please Alex." Maxime directed Alex through a ornate set of doors into what apeared to be a small auditorium. The seats of the auditorium were already filled and Alex watched as everyone's head turned to them. Maxime guided him up onto the small stage before addressing the the gathered students. "Zis is Alexander Rise and he 'as been appointed to be the 'Ogwarts exchange student to our school schools. Alex come up here and give an introduction for yourself."

Alex groaned inwardly, he hated being put into the spotlight so naturally public speaking was not his forte not to mention the whole exchange student thing that was just dropped into his lap. He walked up onto the small stage and faced the crowd. The first thing he noticed was that that a majority if not all of the students were girls. "Um I'm sorry if I disappoint but I've never had to introduce myself in front of an audience and I have to say it's rather intimidating." Alex took a calming breath before continuing. "My name is Alexander Rise. I am sixteen and in my sixth year at Hogwarts. My most note worthy achievement? I guess would be that I got an outstanding in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions O. . " Alex ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not really sure what else to say so Q and A then?"

Many of the girls immediately started asking questions at the same time prompting Madam Maxime to step in and restore order. "One at a time and raise your 'and." She barked.

The girls raised their hands. Satisfied Maxime stepped back off the stage leaving Alex to choose.

So many had raised their hands Alex was unsure of where to start. "I'd like to make this as fair as possible and seeing as we don't have much time before heading up to the castle I'll answer one question per person." He pointed to a pretty redhead in the front row. "You first."

The girl took a second to choose a question, "is zat your natural hair color or did you dye it?"

Alex expected the question as it was one he often heard, "believe it or not it's my natural hair color." He said tugging at a few strands of hair. He pointed to a eager looking brunette next.

"Are you single?"

"Yes" Alex laughed.

Next was a girl straining to be seen over the girl in front of her, "What's kind of girl is your type?"

Alex's eyebrows raised, "Um, I don't know. I never really thought about it before. I guess I would say a girl who is true both to herself and to others."

A few hands faltered at Alex's answer. From their faces Alex was sure that they didn't quite get his answer. He pointed to a short plump girl at the edge of the auditorium.

"What is somthing not many people know about you."

"Good question, um, I guess I'm actually a pretty good cook."

Alex continued to answer questions until there were no more hands raised. The wide range of accents had made it difficult to understand some of the questions but Madam Maxime was kind enough to help him. When the time came Madam Maxime directed for everyone to exit the carriage. Once everyone had gathered Alex lead them up the path to the castle where he held the large door open for the Beauxbatons students. Many of the girls smiled at him as they passed through the door. One girl in particular caught his eye, she had silvery blonde hair. The unnatural color was similar to his own so he was naturally curious about her. The girl however paid no attention to Alex what so ever as she enters the castle, preferring to speak to her friend beside her.

Dumbledor was waiting outside the doors to the great hall. "Welcome back Alex I trust you had a good time with the students of Beauxbatons?"

Alex gave the Hogwarts headmaster a wry look making him chuckle. "Exchange student?"

"As I said before Alex, you are a victim of your own success. Though I would wager you will be enjoying your position before too long." Dumbledor had that twinkle in his eyes that bespoke amusement.

"Why me?"

"You have excellent grades, you can get along with just about anyone when you try to, and I trust you to comport yourself in a respectful manner to which Hogwarts could be proud of." Dumbledor gave Alex a warm smile. "Don't worry you will do fine, though it may be a good idea to learn French as that is the language used in the Beauxbatons curriculum."

"Learn French in three days?" Alex asked incredulous.

"It would be impressive but no. I have asked Olympe to pair you with a student how could translate for you without impacting their own studies. Now I suspect your friends are waiting for you. The exchange students will be announced after dinner so please keep this to yourself until then." Dumbledor bid him to enter the great hall while he spoke with the Beauxbatons headmistress.

Alex entered the great hall and made his way to his customary seat across from Fred and George.

"Oy mate you alright?" Fred asked when Alex sat down.

"What happened to you? You never came back from the carriage." George said.

"I have unwittingly put myself in the position of sacrificial lamb for the school," Alex sighed. Seeing the look of curiosity on his friends faces he added, "The announcement will be after dinner.

The great hall doors opened again as Dumbledor entered the hall. He walked up the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. He climbed the short stairs onto the dais and stood behind his podium. "Good evening I hope you all had a wonderful day. Today marks the arrival of the third and final school participating in the Triwizard Tournament. It is my pleasure to introduce the students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." At Dumbledor's words the great hall doors opened and the Beauxbaton students entered in two by two as the sauntered down the aisle to line up along the raised dais at the head of the hall, facing the other students. Nearly every male student had their jaws hanging open.

Alex kicked his friends Fred and George under the table breaking them out of their stupor. Beside Alex, and Harry was shaking Ron who was mumbling somthing about one of the girls being a Veela.

Dumbledor cleared his throat, "I think I speak for all of us here at Hogwarts when I say we are glad to have you here. Now feel free to sit anywhere you like." The Beauxbaton students seated themselves at the Gryffindor table noticeably eyeing Alex. Fred raised an eyebrow at Alex in question. Alex just shook his head.

"Now that everyone is seated let us eat." With a wave of the headmasters hands the tables filled with food a french theme was noticeably present.

The hall was filled with conversation and laughter.  
>"Well mate I can see why it took you so long to get back from the carriage." George teased.<p>

"Come off it, it's not like that." Alex said pointing at George with his fork.

"No worries we're not judging you." Fred pointed at Alex with a turkey leg.

Alex shook his head in response.

Once the plates had been cleared away the Hogwarts headmaster approached the podium once more. "I hope everyone enjoyed their meal. Now for the tournament specifics." He raised a hand indicating a door at the side of the hall where the deputy headmistress enter the hall pushing a cart with something covered by a silk sheet. Dumbledor placed the object on a pedestal the had appeared in place of the headmaster's podium. "This-" Dumbledor waved his hand and the sheet lifted and disappeared revealing a large wooden goblet. "-Is the Goblet of Fire. This will be what determines your candidacy for the Triwizard Tournament. Until the first of October this cup shall sit here, all that is required to enter the tournament is to simply write your name and your school on a slip of parchment and place in into the goblet." Dumbledor stepped back from the goblet and waved his wand. A faint smoky line drifted out from the tip and settled in a ring around the goblet. "I have drawn an age line around the goblet, if you are under the age of seventeen and had thought of entering the tournament I urge you to reconsider as if you try to cross this line there will be consequences. Now for a separate announcement. Our three schools have decided to participate in an exchange student program. Each school will exchange a student with the other schools, with the exception of an exchange between Beauxbaton and Durmstrang who have decided to refrain from exchanging students with the other. I would like the students whose names are called to please join myself and the other headmasters so that we might get everything sorted out before classes start on Monday." Dumbledor pulled a small roll of parchment from his sleeve and unfurled it. "The Durmstrang representative to Hogwarts is Ivan Tupolev." Dumbledor paused as a stocky boy rose from the Slytherin table and approached the dais. From his surly expression Alex guessed he too found out only today. "Next up is the Beauxbaton representative to Hogwarts, miss Claire Roux."

Claire Roux turned out to be the pretty red head that asked about his hair back at the carriage. The girl took her time making her way to the dais, clearly enjoying the attention she was getting.

"Now for the Hogwarts representative to Durmstrang, Markus Crowley."  
>At the announcement of the seventh year Slytherin Alex heard a few sighs of relief from the students in the hall. Durmstrang wasn't exactly held in the highest regard amongst other wizarding schools. The were too many rumors circulating about how the school actually taught dark magic instead of how to defend against it.<p>

"Now finally for the Hogwarts representative to Beauxbatons-" Alex saw many of the male students focus completely on the name to be announced, obviously hoping to be the one to be placed with all the pretty girls. "- Alexander Rise."

The heads of the entire male student population turned to face Alex as he stood up. Luckily for him he was seated close to the dais and only had to endure the glares of jealousy and contempt for a brief period before he and the other exchange students were ushered off the dais to the door from which the Goblet of Fire was brought.

The exchange students were joined by the three headmasters shortly after, sparing them the awkward silence of forced company.

"Congratulations all of you for being some of the best your school has to offer, I do hope you will enjoy your your time with you assigned school. I don't wish to keep you for too long, as after tonight you will be assigned quarters at your assigned schools. Now if there are any immediate questions." Dumbledor said.

Alex stepped forward, "Professor I made the Gryffindor quiddich team this year will I still be able to play?"

"Of course." Dumbledor smiled. "Any other questions?"  
>No one spoke.<p>

"Excellent, off to bed then. I'm sure your friends will be waiting with questions." Dumbledor opened the door back to the great hall. "Oh, one more thing. Tomorrow after lunch please accompany the headmaster of your assigned school. They will instruct you from there." After a slight bow Dumbledor exited the chamber.

Before Alex could exit, Madam Maxime lay a hand on his shoulder. "Pardon Alex, but might I have a word?"

Alex allowed the Beauxbaton headmistress to steer him into the great hall and off to the side. "Alex, Dumbledor mentioned you do not speak French. Is that correct?"

"It is Madam."

"Considering our classes are taught in French you will be at a considerable disadvantage in class. If you would allow me I would like to partner you with one of my students to translate for you until you feel you have a firm enough grasp of the language. Would that be all right?"

"Yes Madam, I would appreciate the help. It's not going to be too much of a bother for your student will it? I don't want their grades to suffer on my account."

"Rest assured Alex, she is a very bright witch. Her grades will not falter, in fact she may actually pay attention in class now."

"She?"

"I will introduce you tomorrow afternoon. Bon nuit Alex." Madam Maxime excused her self and left the great hall.

Alex, upon his return to the Gryffindor common room was assaulted by congratulations and a seemingly endless string of teases from his two best friends the Weasly twins. When he was finally able to turn on for the night it was close to midnight, and Alex found himself just a bit nervous at the prospect of attending Beauxbaton classes. Pushing the thoughts of his early years at Hogwarts from his mind, Alex rolled over and let sleep take him.

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch Alex hadn't touched his plate.<p>

"Cheer up Alex it won't be as bad as your years here." George said over a sandwich.

"Yea mate they don't know the crap rumors those tossers in Slytherin cooked up over the years." Fred added.

"Honestly with the way the Beauxbaton girls keep looking at you I would be more worried about love potions than hexes." Angelina said sitting down next to George.

"I don't think he will have to worry about it too much," Alica said sitting next to Fred. "Remember last year when that Ravenclaw slipped him a love potion? He only got the hiccups." The Gryffindors chuckled at the memory of Alex and his hour long incurable case of hiccups.

"Glad you thought it was funny, but it made potions class pure hell." Alex grumbled.

"Snape kept calling on you for answers." Fred laughed.

A bit of light hearted conversation later and the plates cleared away. Alex took a deep breath and stood from the table. "See you at dinner." He said to his friends before making his way to the Beauxbaton Headmistress who was standing with her students waiting for him.

"Monsuier Alex are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be I suppose."

"Excellent, your things 'ave already been sent to your room at ze carriage."

Without another word Madam Maxime lead the way out of the hall and down to the the carriage. Once inside the carriage she said something to the students in French and they cleared out of the hall and up the staircase presumably where their dorm was located. All except for the girl with silvery blonde hair.

"Monsuier Alex meet Fleur Delacour. She will be the one translating for you." Madam Maxime said.

Fluer said somthing under her breath that made Madam Maxime frown. Alex stepped forward and offered his hand politely, "Nice to meet you Fleur, I hope it isn't too much of a bother translating for me." Fleur took a step back when Alex offered his hand and Alex noticed she was watching him carefully. Alex, worried that this girl had somehow heard and believed some of the rumors about him, faltered for a moment. "Um, I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" He asked letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Fleur I asked you if you zought you could handle zis. If you can't zen say so now." Madam Maxime said.

"I can do eet," Fluer said.

"I don't mean to be rude but am I going to be a problem?" Alex asked still concerned if the rumors had made their way to the Beauxbaton students.

"We will see," Fleur said to him.

"If eizer of you have any problems my office is right over zere." Madam Maxime pointed to a large door to the side of the staircase. "Fluer will give you ze tour and explain ze schedule. If you have any questions feel free to ask Fleur or myself." Madam Maxime retreated to her office.

Alex turned to face Fleur, "I would have though she would have been the one to give the tour."

"Were we at Beauxbaton she would 'ave, but ze carriage was not made for some one 'er size." Fluer turned and began walking down one of the hall ways opposite the Headmistress's office. "Zis way to ze boys dorm."

Alex followed behind her at a bit of a distance as it was clear Fleur wanted to avoid being close to him, and he was afraid to find out why. "Boys dorm? I was under the impression the Beauxbaton was an all girls school."

"Non, what gave you zat idea?"

"I have yet to see a male student here."

"Ze boys were left behind at Beauxbaton because they acted inappropriately while prepping ze carriage for ze trip." Fleur said with an air of disgust.

"What did they do?" Alex asked hoping to keep the awkward silence at bay, he was not expecting the silver blonde witch to set upon him furious anger apparent.

"Zey acted as all men do. Zey put a surveillance charm in ze girls bath. Zey were caught right away of course, and as punishment were not allowed to participate in ze tournament."

"As all men do? Don't you think it's a little presumptuous to paint all men with the same brush?" Alex questioned.

"Non, all men are pigs. Zey ogle women and zink zey can do whatever zey want." Fleur spat with contempt.

"Oh and you are an expert then?" Alex asked getting a little irate himself.

"I 'ave been approached, hit on, teased, even assaulted since I was zirteen.

Men can't control zemselves around me, zey are all ze same." Fleur hugged herself with her arms.

"I don't wanna burst your bubble, but even though you are physically attractive your personality is the opposite." Alex sniped still caught in the argumentative mood. "So I don't find you the least bit desirable."

Fleur glared at him, "My personality? Coming from someone oo dyes 'is 'air to get attention? You 'ave no idea what my life is like, 'ow it's been!"

Fleur had begun to raise her voice so Alex lowered his, forcing her to pay attention. "And you know nothing about me, so you lump me in with everyone else and assume the worst of me. I only asked a question and you snapped at me." Alex took a deep calming breath, "Listen I am sorry for whatever you had to endure in the past, I can see that it wasn't easy for you, but I had nothing to do with it so I would appreciate it if you could cut me some slack. Also I'm sorry for insulting you about your personality, your statements were about a broad scope of people but I made it personal and I shouldn't have. I would like to start over or at least put this animosity behind us if we can, or if you prefer we can speak with Madam Maxime about having someone else translate."

Fleur huffed out a breath, "Zere is no one oo can translate and keep up wiz zeir studies, except for one of ze boys zat 'ad to stay at Beauxbatons. So we are in a word, stuck wiz each ozer."

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing." Alex said.

Fluer crossed her arms again and the scowl threatened to return.

Alex put his hands out in front of him, "I didn't mean anything by it I just meant we don't need to argue over everything. I don't want to hate having to take classes here and I would rather my translator didn't hate me either."

"You're not trying to get closer to me or hit on me or anyzing like zat?" Fluer asked.

"I'm sorry if it hurts your feelings but no I'm not." Alex said shaking his head.

"Non it's not zat you are 'urting my feeling iz just zat..." Fleur's voice trailed off so Alex couldn't hear what she said.

"Just that what?"

"Eet is unusual for a man to not be affected by my allure." Fleur admitted.

"Your what?"

"My allure... 'ave you ever 'eard of Veela?" Fleur asked tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Not at all." Alex answered.

Fleur looked shocked, "'Ow do you not know of Veela? I know zey are mostly centralized in continental Europe but I zought zat zey would at least teach about zem 'ere."

Alex thought about it for a moment, how many classes had he slept through? Could Veela have been part of a lecture and it just hadn't come up on the exams? "To be honest I slept through a lot of my classes so they may have have come up but I just missed it."

"You slept zrough your classes?"

"Only some, I would be caught dead trying to sleep through Potions." Alex wiped some of the loose strands of hair out from where they had fallen in front of his eyes. "So what are Veela anyway?"

"I'll tell you anozer time lets finish ze tour first." Fleur said turning to walk down the hall.

Fleur showed Alex to the boys dorms first where his was the room closest to the hallway. Then to the boys bath and finally to a kind of lounge area similar to a Hogwarts common room but on a larger scale.  
>Fleur lead Alex to a table and gestured for him to sit. "Zis is ze common area. Normally students would use zis area to study and interact wiz students from ze ozer dorms, but wiz the boys being back at ze Beauxbaton campus no one really uses ze room."<p>

Alex at the small table across from Fleur, "Where do you have classes?"  
>"Ze 'eadmistress 'ad planned to used ze auditorium or ze common area, I do not know weech." Fleur said picking up a bell that sat on the table. She rang it once and an elf appeared.<p>

"Comment puis-je servir." It said.

"Deux tasses de thé," Fleur said to the elf. It bowed, snapped its fingers and two cups of tea appeared on the table. "Ce sera tout," she said apparently dismissing the elf.

"You have elves here?"

"Of course why wouldn't we?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know I just didn't think about it I guess." Alex took a sip of the tea. "It's a nice change from pumpkin juice." Alex set his cup down, "So tell me what is a Veela?"

Fleur visibly stiffened. "Veela are deemed by ze magical government to be 'uman like creatures wiz avian qualities." The tone which Fluer said it told Alex she disagreed with the description. "Veela are looked down upon by much of ze magical community because men fall victim to ze influence of ze Veela allure. Ze allure is like a magical aura zat make men amorous and ze men will do nearly anything to obtain ze source."

"And this allure affects all men?" Alex asked.

"Most cases yes but zere are a few 'oo are more resistant zat ozzers, you for example seem to be unaffected by my allure." Fleur sipped at her tea.

"Your allure? Does that mean you are a Veela?"

Fleur's cup nearly fell from her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry is that an insensitive thing ask?" Alex said hurriedly.

"Non, well eet is in a way but not since we were discussing eet." Fluer set her cup back on its saucer. "I am not a full Veela, not yet."

"Yet?"

"Eet's complicated."

"Ok, if you are not a full Veela then is that why I am immune to to your allure?"

"Eet could be, but even for only being a part Veela I 'ave a strong allure. Zere 'ave been only zree men zat 'ave been able to keep zeir wits around me but zey admit zat zey could feel ze pull of ze allure." Fluer finished her tea and the cup promptly refilled on its own.

"You're saying they could feel the pull of the allure but we're able ignore it right?"

Fleur nodded.

"I don't feel anything. What I mean is I don't feel any different than I do normally." Alex watched as his cup refilled. "Why have you told me all this? I mean I'm curious about it and I'm glad that we are getting along but this information doesn't seem the type to normally be shared. And, I don't mean any offense by it but you don't seem to be the type to share something so personal. What's the catch?"

"Ze 'catch' is I want to know why you are unaffected by ze allure. What iz it zat make you immune?" Fleur leaned towards Alex over the table. "If you tell anyone about me I will make sure no one evair finds ze body."

"I suppose it is only fair to tell you." Alex huffed out a breath. "First thing, I want to correct something. I didn't dye my hair this color. It's my natural hair color. You see I'm not one hundred percent human. In fact I don't think there is a name for what I am. I'm sure the ministry has some kind of label they came up with but as far as I know my situation is unique ." Fleur had a skeptical look on her face but she didn't interrupt.

"When I talk about my parents I am most likely referring to my adoptive parents. My birth parents were James and Carmen Rise. My birth mother Carmen had a degenerative disease that left her body in a weakened state, a state which was only made wore when she became pregnant with me. As the months passed her condition worsened and my birth father James began to worry weather or not his wife would survive giving birth. He begged his wife to terminate the pregnancy to save herself, but she refused. James believing he was out of options to save his wife turned to the dark arts out of desperation. Unbeknownst to Carmen James began to slip unicorn blood into her meals."

Fleur gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"As you know those who drink unicorn blood will have their life saved but at a terrible price. The person will live a cursed life, a half life. James continued to sneak his wife unicorn blood right up until it was time to give birth to their child. He had to stop giving her the blood so it wouldn't be detected by the doctors at Saint Mungos, that's our magical hospital here in England. So as you would expect Carmen's condition began to get worse again in the days leading up to the trip to the hospital.

"Finally the day arrived and James rushed his wife to the hospital. The labor of giving birth proved to be too much for Carmen to handle and she did not survive to see her son born into the world. James as you could imagine was devastated at the news that his wife was dead. After all he went through to insure she would continue to live so the two could be happy together.

"Though he had yet to find out that his actions had unintended consequences for his son. With Carmen ingesting the unicorn blood while pregnant, the developing child within her was forever changed. I was born with this color hair and these dull grey eyes. The medical staff had never seen anything like it so my case was immediately reported to the ministry. The ministry questioned James who in his distraught state told them everything. When James was finally allowed to see his son before being shipped off to Azkaban, he took one look at me and said 'I will have nothing to do with that thing that murdered my wife'." Alex finished his story and downed his cup of tea.

Fleur lowered her hands from her mouth and whispered, "What happened after that?"

"After? Well I was placed in an orphanage where I was an outcast due to my unusual appearance. You have to understand, the British magical government is mostly dominated by blood purists. So people like me, werewolves, vampires, muggleborns, etcetera are all lumped into one group as undesirable. From what you told me about Veela I'm sure they would be included in this group.

"When I was four my adoptive parents came to the orphanage. From what my adoptive mother says they fell in love with me at first sight. I was adopted by them a week later. They raised me and I was happy with them."

"Do you think it's the unicorn blood that makes you immune to my allure?" Fluer asked.

"There hasn't been a way to prove it is responsible but I do have a number of traits that are unusual. I have never gotten sick, no colds or fevers or anything. I stay in good physical shape though I hardly exercise, and my body is a bit more resilient than most. Like just the other day I fell nine meters from my broom, only had two fractured ribs and a broken leg. Pretty light for nine meters. And the most similar to the allure, I guess, is that one time a girl here at Hogwarts slipped me a love potion and I only got the hiccups."

"Ze 'iccups?" Fleur giggled.

Alex put on a mock serious face, "It's not funny I couldn't stop for a whole hour."

"You certainly are unusual. I will keep your secret if you keep mine." Fleur offered.

"Most everyone in my school knows about me. The was an article in the paper about me three years ago when some of unicorns were found dead on Hogwarts grounds. But I promise to keep your secret anyway."

"Eet is ze same for me wiz my school zough ze article written about me was about me using my allure to seduce ze teachers for better grades. I will nevair understand why people make up ridiculous rumors about ozzer people."

"Me either."

Alex and Fleur continued on to talk about the differences between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, England and France, and other such things until they were interupted by a gasp from the door to the common area. By the time Alex had turned to look at the door it was already swinging shut. "What was that?"  
>Fleur groaned and placed her face in her hands, "Only ze worst possible person oo could 'ave walked in 'ere. 'Er name is Penelope Esperanza. She attends Beauxbaton but she is from Spain originally. She also 'appens to be ze biggest gossip in ze school, and ze one oo started ze rumor I told you about. Nozzing good will come of zis."<p>

"How bad could it be?"

* * *

><p>When Alex and Fleur joined the other Beauxbaton students for the walk up to the castle for dinner they were met with whispers and glances. Most of the glances were aimed at Fleur and held looks of contempt or displeasure. Alex was unable to make out the whispers because none of them were in english. He looked to Fleur for an explanation only to find she was retreating to the stairs to the girls dorm. Thinking Fleur would return shortly Alex decided to wait with the other students to see if she would return.<p>

"Excusez moi?" a girl with olive skin and dark hair asked. "Pourquoi vous et Fleur étaient dans la salle commune?"

"Uh, I'm sorry but I don't speak French yet." Alex apologized.

The girl smiled, "I asked why you and Fleur were in the common room together."

"Wow no accent at all I'm impressed."

"That doesn't answer my question," the girl said.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine," Alex offered.

"Ok."

"Why do you want to know what we were doing?"

"Too see if it was too late." By now many of the near by students were listening in and not bothering to hide that they were.

"Too late?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to know if you had fallen for Fleur yet." The girl said matter of fact.

"I think you are reading too much into it."

"If you haven't yet then you need to be careful."

"Oh? Why is that?" Alex asked though he was pretty sure where this was going.

The girl leaned towards Alex giving the impression of letting him in on a secret. "Fleur isn't really human. She is a half breed, a Veela. She makes men fall for her then turns them away for fun. She will no doubt try to seduce you too."

Alex couldn't believe this girl. He leaned closer playing along, "Really?"

The girl nodded.

Alex straightened back up, "Well let me let you in on my little secret since you love to gossip so much I'm sure you will hear it sooner or later. I am not fully human either, I'm one of the so called half breeds or mixed bloods." The girl and a few others backed away from Alex. "You and all your friends can take your bigoted views and shove 'em." Alex held a single finger aloft as he exited the carriage.

Alex made his way up the path towards Hogwarts and into the great hall where some of the Hogwarts students had already begun to filter in. He took his usual seat and waited for his friends to arrive.

The twins were conspicuously absent from dinner until almost fifteen minutes before the plates were due to clear away.

"Heya Alex you will never guess what we cooked up" the twins said in unison.

"Please tell me you didn't spike the pumpkin juice for dinner." Alex said eyeing his recently drained goblet.

"No the elves still refuse to let us near the tableware since that time we charmed Ron's fork to throw food at him." George laughed at the memory.  
>"We tried making a batch of the Dragons Breath Fire Candy, you know the one that lets you belch fire?" Fred said.<p>

"Yea I remember the last time we made them, the candy melted right through the cauldron. What happened this time?"

"Well we waited to add the dragon flakes until after heating the cauldron like you said and the candy turned out great." George stifled a laugh.  
>"Because of what happened in the first batch we decided to test them out on one of the Slytherins. We teamed up with one of the second years who was bullied last year to get payback against his tormentors. We gave him one of the DBFC's to unwrap in front of that goon of Malfoy's Goyle. Well Goyle took the bait and ate the candy." Fred said with a grin.<p>

"Well you know how there is a delay before the charm kicks in? Well the buffoon swallowed the candy whole instead od savoring it like you are supposed to. When nothing happened we thought it was a failure." George started to laugh but managed to gain control of himself. "That is until Goyle made a run for the bathroom. Soon after he entered the bathroom there was a noise that sounded like an explosion. When people went to investigate they found Goyle in the ruins of one of the bathroom stalls. There were scortch marks everywhere." George broke out into laughter again.

Fred continued where George left off. "Apparently if you swallow the Dragons Breath Fire Candy it gives you explosive flatulents. Goyle unfortunately wasn't hurt, though I doubt he will be able to walk a straight line for a while." Fred laughed.

Alex stayed in the great hall with Fred and George when the Beauxbaton students filed out in the wake of Madam Maxime. Fred gave him a questioning look.

"Secret is out and I'm not very popular right now." Alex explained.

"How did they find out?"

"I told them."

"I'm confused I thought you were going to try to keep it a secret."

"Well I was but one of the girls decided that I needed to be warned about hanging around a half breed. So I kind blurted out that I'm a half breed and they could all shove it."

"Wish I could have been there to see that." George said shortly followed by Fred's agreement.

Alex talked with Fred and George until the curfew bell rang. "I better get back to the carriage."

"With all those pretty girls waiting I don't blame you" George teased.  
>Alex made a rude gesture at the twins making them laugh harder before exiting the great hall. He didn't even bother trying the door to the grounds, he knew as of the curfew bell it would be locked. Instead he made his way to hall adjacent to the greenhouses. The hall was lined with suits of armor that stood in recessed spaces. Alex stopped in front of the fifth armor down and faced it, making sure to stand at attention. The armor shuddered and stood straighter. Alex thumped his fist over his heart in salute which the suit of armor mimicked before stepping aside to reveal a cramped passage that would lead out of the castle and down near the lakes edge.<p>

Alex stepped out of the passage and pushed his way through the brush that had grown up to conceal the entrance of the tunnel. Overhead the full moon provided ample light by which he could make his way to the carriage. Picking his way carefully over the uneven ground Alex reached the carriage only to find it locked.

"Bollocks," Alex grumbled. If the carriage was locked he would have to return to the castle.

As Alex was about to return the castle he thought he heard raised voices. Venturing in the direction of the sound Alex could hear some people talking in what he supposed was french. Thinking that maybe some of the Beauxbaton students were locked out as well Alex approached the voices. From the sound of their voices they were mad about something.

Alex was almost in sight of where the voices were coming from when he heard a familiar voice cry out "Non! Ce est pas ce que vous pensez!"

There was no mistaking Fluer's voice after he had spent the entire afternoon talking with her. Alex picked up his pace and rounded a copse of trees to find Fluer on the ground, cloths in a disheveled state, tears evident in her eyes. She was surrounded by a semi circle of girls from Beauxbatons whom each had their wand pointed at Fleur. "What's going on here?" Alex called out making the girls jump.

"Eef eet isn't Fleur's new play zing." One of the girls sneered. "Come to save ze 'ore?"

Alex prepared to draw his wand, just in case.

Another girl stepped forward it was the same one who decided she needed to warn Alex from getting too close to Fleur. "Since you have come to save her you should be rewarded, don't you think?" Alex noticed she held two wands one of which must be Fleur's. "I think a bit off a show would suffice." The girl flicked her wand at Fleur and spat a spell Alex didn't recognize. a large tear ripped its way from the neckline of Fleur's jumper and the shirt beneath, down to the hem exposing the pale skin of Fleur's torso.

Fleur cried out and attempted to cover herself and retain some modesty but the damage was done and the other girls laughed at her.

Alex quickly stepped between the girls and Fleur and drew his wand.

"One half breed standing up for another? How touching." The girls raised their wands at Alex, three against one wasn't great odds.

"Stop this before things get worse." Alex said bring his own wand up, behind him Fleur groaned.

The girls laughed, "Three against one, what makes you think you-" her voice trailed off as the girls stared in fear at something behind Alex.

Alex wary to look away from the girls chanced a look over his shoulder.

What he saw made him freeze in place not out of fear but in awe. Fleur stood with her back to Alex but it wasn't that she was nude that held Alex's attention, it was the wings that had appeared on her back. Her wings were wrapped around her in protective manor. When she looked over her shoulder her eyes met Alex's only for a brief moment, in that moment Alex felt a tug at the back of his mind. A brief moment where his and her magic connected.

"Monster!" one of the girls shouted.

The girls raised their wands at Fleur, spell already on the tips of their tongues. Alex stepped in front of Fleur, snapping a protective charm up in time to block the spells. Alex flicked his wand, a silent stunner, at the girl on the right and she crumpled to the ground. The other two began to back away casting wildly, not taking the time to aim. Alex was able to stun the other girl, though the one who had done all the talking managed to round the copse of trees back towards the carriage.

"Fleur are you ok?" Alex asked not turning to face Fleur so as to give her some privacy. "Fleur?" When she didn't answer Alex finally turned to find Fleur standing, a ball of fire in hand, over the girl he had stunned first. When she lifted the fire as if to bring it down onto the prone girl Alex tackled her.

Fluer struggled under him but Alex wouldn't let her up, not even when she pressed the ball of fire into his right side just below his ribs. The heat was intense at first but faded to the background as all sensation from the area of the burn vanished. "Fleur! You have to stop, get a hold of yourself. They can't hurt you anymore. Fleur please!" Alex implored.

Fleur continued to struggle against Alex, furious snarls and growls came from her as she fought him.

"Fleur look at me!" Alex comanded. "Look at me." Alex used his hand to force Fleur to face him, when their eyes met she froze. Alex could feel the tug at the back of his mind again Alex saw the furious anger fade from her eyes and slowly be replaced by fear and apprehension. Alex got up off Fleur and the ground to stand with his back to Fleur.

Alex swished his wand from left to right conjuring a blanket that he passed back to Fleur who took it with a murmur of thanks.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked.

"I do not know I 'ave nevair transformed before. You must think me 'ideous."

Alex laughed, "I didn't exactly have time to take in the sights, but from what I did see your wings were beautiful." Alex could feel his face heat up even as he said it.

"Fleur?" The Beauxbaton Headmistress's voice carried across the grounds.

"Periculum" Alex shot red sparks into the air. "The headmistress should be here soon."

When Fleur didn't answer Alex turned, "Fleur?"  
>Fleur was lying on the ground wrapped in the blanket Alex had conjured, quiet snores rose for her prone form. Alex couldn't help but laugh, adrenaline still corsing though him. Expecting the Beauxbaton headmistress any moment Alex levitated the two stunned girls over to lay side by side along the path.<p>

Madam Maxime rounded the copse of trees to find Alex standing over three unconscious girls wand in hand.

"I'm sure this looks terrible," Alex said.

"Oui, I expect you to provide an explanation for zis."

Alex relayed a brief summary of what had transpired, omiting a few details.

The headmistress held out a hand and a white feather floated up from the ground to her outstretched hand. "Did she transform?"

Alex remained silent.

"She is not in any trouble Mr. Rise, if she 'as transformed zen 'er mozzer will want to know, as she is ze best person to 'elp Fleur now."

"She did." Alex said hopeing Fleur wouldn't be too cross with him for telling the headmistriss of her school.

"Best we get everyone into ze carriage," Madam Maxime took out her wand and levitated the two stunned girls in front or her. "Would you please bring Ms. Delacour along with you."

Alex used his wand to ensure the blanket stayed wrapped around Fleur before lifting her off the ground gently to be carried in his arms bridal style. "Will she be ok?"

"As I understand it ze first transformation is very taxing, she needs rest is all. You 'owevair will need to see your healer and soon. those burns are beyond my abilities."

Fleur snuggled her head into Alex's shoulder with a sleepy murmur. "It can wait, i cant even feel it right now anyway." he said.

Madam Maxime gave him an appraising look before leading the way back to the carriage.

**Author's Note**

While I was reviewing this chapter before posting it, I felt that the dialogue felt a little stiff at times. I cant seem to get it to flow right, any critique here would be appreciated.

So far there have been no reviews but we are in the early stages of the story so its to be expected I think. Thank you to those who have added this to their favorites. :)

I Received a PM asking how I chose the title for this fic and though I answered them, I thought I might answer it here as well in case it comes up again. I chose the title **The Gift** because this fic was inspired in part by a song titled _The Gift_. To be honest it inspired one chapter in particular but we are not there yet so I wont ruin it.

Happy New Year

K. Raiden


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note: **This chapter had plenty of dialogue between characters whose primary language is french so it only made sense that they would choose to speak it when together. To differentiate between english and french I converted all french dialogue to italics.

* * *

><p><strong>The Gift Chapter 3<strong>

Alex woke to a terrible itching sensation on his right side. Though every time he tried to scratch, his hand was slapped away.

"Do cease your incessant attempts to make my work more difficult Mr Rise."

Alex knew that voice, Madam Pomfery. She was going to be quite cross with him for being in the Hospital Wing twice in one week. "Hello again Poppy." Alex said, hoping to head off the impending lecture.

"Don't Poppy me Mr Rise. What were you thinking? You should have come to me right away after receiving such an injury." Madam Pomfery moved into view over Alex's bed.

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was in the Beauxbaton carriage." Alex tried to scratch again but once more his hand was slapped away. Upon sitting up Alex found a house elf standing next to his bed hand poised ready to to strike again if Alex should try to scratch.

"The Beauxbaton headmistress brought you up here saying you passed out after defending one of her students." Madam Pomfery removed the lid from a jar that looked as if it held purple cream. "Roll onto your side, this paste will speed the healing process and take some of the heat out of the burn."

"How bad is it? It only hurt for a second, after that it was like a constant pressure. Like something was stuck to me but it didn't hurt, it was just pins and needles in the back ground." Alex looked down to see an angry red splotch tinged with yellow marring his right side.

"As the Muggles say, it is a second degree burn that has extended to the reticular dermis." The mediwitch said as she began to apply the paste. When she saw the look of confusion on her patient's face she sighed. "It means that while the burn didn't penetrate to the muscular tissue it still would normally take about three weeks to fully heal."

"Three weeks?" Alex exclaimed.

"Let me finish," Pomfery snapped. "Normally a burn like this would take three weeks to heal but with this salve and some skin knitting potion I suspect you will be good as new in about nine days. Though there may be some scaring. If you had come to me right away I may have been able to keep it from scarring at all."

Alex thought back to Fleur's sleeping face, "I had to take care of something first."

Madam Pomfery chuckled, "I heard. You were too busy saving the damsel in distress to worry about permanent nerve damage."

"What who told you?" Alex could feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

"I overheard the woman who brought you in telling the Headmaster about how you rescued her student and was injured in the process." Madam Pomfery said as she finished with the salve. "You aren't the first boy to end up in my care because of a girl. To be honest it's about time you found yourself a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend" Alex said immediately.

Madam Pomfery gave Alex a knowing smile, "You will need to stay here for the day to let the salve do its work. After that, potions and bandages should suffice." She gestured to the house elf waiting at the bedside. "Dobby here has been tasked with keeping you from scratching. He is an excellent elf and has permission to restrain you if necessary. Try and get some more rest." She bade Alex before retreating to her office.

Alex looked over the bedside to the elf, "I don't suppose I could convince you to get me some water?"

"Of course Mister Rise. Anything for a friend of the great Harry Potter." The elf snapped his fingers as disappeared. Alex took the chance to poke around the edge of where Madam Pomfery had spread the salve. Over all it was about the size of his hand with fingers spread. The skin was tender and swollen around the burn but the burn itself felt numb under the salve.  
>A snap announced the return of the house elf and Alex quickly withdrew his hand. "Thank you Dobby." He said accepting a goblet of water from the house elf. "Do you know how long I was unconscious?"<p>

"Mister Rise has been sleeping since the tall woman brought him in two hours ago." The elf said rocking back and forth on his feet.

"If you don't mind I think I might try to go back to sleep Dobby." Alex said attempting to get comfortable without smearing the salve. Well as comfortable as was possible in a hospital wing bed.

"Yes Mister Rise."

"Please call me Alex."

The elf just nodded and began to hum quietly.

Alex chuckled inwardly at the strange elf. He snuggled his head into his pillow and allowed himself to drift to sleep to the tune of the Elf's off-key lullaby.

* * *

><p>Fleur awoke in her dorm room tucked into her bed, music playing quietly on the radio on the nightstand. She sat up keeping the covers of the bed pressed to her. Last thing she remembered was Alex passing her a blanket so she might cover her bare torso. She felt her cheeks heating up, had he seen her? She checked under the covers to find she was wearing her pajamas so someone had dressed her. Slipping out of her bed she moved to her adjoined bathroom. After a quick shower she dressed in plain clothes and was going to head down to the Headmistress's office when she saw a note on the the table by the door.<p>

It was from her mother. Madam Maxime had floo'd her late last night to tell her that her daughter had been attacked by other students and as a result transformed and injured a student of Hogwarts. Fleur dropped the note and gasped.

There had been only one student of Hogwarts present. Alex. Thinking back during the time that Fleur was in her avian form she could only remember a haze of fury and anger. The first thing she could remember after coming out of her transformation was being held down by Alex and staring into his blue eyes. But that couldn't be right Alex had grey eyes, didn't he?

Fleur rushed out of her room and headed for the Headmistress's office, she had to know what happened to Alex.

That very thought brought her up short. Why was she so worried about him? They had known each other for less than a day. So why did he have such an effect on her? Was it because he was the only boy her age that the allure didn't turn them into a drooling mess? Sure she thought him attractive, she could admit that, but she of all people knew better than to want someone for appearances alone. What about him made her heart race?

Lost in her thoughts Fleur found herself outside Madam Maxime's office door. Before she could raise her hand to knock the door opened to reveal her mother standing in the door way. It was like looking at her future self, except for a few subtle features inherited from her father Fluer was very much her mothers mirror image. However Fleur's mother Apolline was a full veela where as Fleur would not mature to a full veela for another few years.

"_Maman_," Fleur hugged her mother thankful for the comfort it afforded her. "_When did you arrive_?"

"_Soon after Madam Maxime floo'd your father and I at the Chateaux. Didn't you read my note_?"Apolline lead Fleur into Maxime's office. "_Any way sit, I want you to tell me what happened. The only account of what happened was a brief explanation from the Hogwarts boy before he passed out. The two girls he said attacked you won't speak a word about it and he did not know the name of the third girl who he claims was present_."

_"Alex passed out? Where is he? Is he ok? Can I see him_?" Fleur clamped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to blurt out so much.

Her mother's eyebrows rose._ "Alex is it? Since when do you care about a boy? If it's because he supposedly defended you, you should know he may have been under the influence of your allure_."

"_No Maman the allure doesn't effect him at all. We spent yesterday afternoon talking. Talking. How many times have I been able to just talk with a boy even close to my age_?"

"_Is that why you like him? Because he is the only boy you met that you believe can resist the allure_?"

_"He can!" _Fleur exclaimed._ "Is it so hard to believe Maman? What about father? Wasn't he able to resist your allure when you met in school_?" Fleur glared at her mother though faltered when her mother cracked a smile.

_"So you are comparing him to your father then? He must be something then, to have snared your heart."_

Fleur's face immediately flushed red with embarrassment._ "It's not like that."_

_"Isn't it?"_

Fleur remained silent.

Madam Maxime cleared her throat._ "Perhaps we can get back on topic. Fleur, we want to hear what happened from you."_

Fleur gave a big sigh. _"Where do I start?"_

_"Tell me how you met Alex," _Apolline suggested.

_"The three schools exchanged students for the year in the spirit of international cooperation. Alex was chosen by his Headmaster to be the Hogwarts representative to our school, but he doesn't speak French. So Madam Maxime asked me if I would translate for him since I have the best grades despite missing classes." _Fleur paused to shrug off the disapproving look her mother gave her._ "I said I would do it if I was allowed to curse the boy if he tried anything. I meant it as a way of declining but Madam Maxime accepted and told me to be ready to give him the tour the next day after lunch."_

_"Pardon me for interrupting Fleur but didn't you attend the assembly of students when I first introduced him in the auditorium?" _Madam Maxime asked.

_"No Madam I stayed in my room."_

_"That explains why I thought you were joking when you said you wanted to be able to curse him. I could tell he was a nice boy from the assembly, I thought you had attended."_ Madam Maxime leaned back in her chair.

_"After the assembly at dinner I overheard some of the other girls talking about him."_ Fleur continued. _"They made him sound like a prince from a fairy tale, but I knew there is no such man so when you introduced me to him the next day I had already formed an opinion of him based on what I have seem before." _

_"I took him for a tour of the carriage like you asked. When I showed him the boys dorms he asked where the male students were, and I told him about the surveillance charm some of the boys put in the girls bath. I may have voiced my opinion of males in an offending way, and it started a bit of an argument between us. I ended up accusing him of trying to hit on me and he threw it in my face by telling me that even though I was pretty, my personality was undesirable. It hit me then that he actually took personality into account. After I had calmed down and we both apologized and I finished the tour. We ended it in the common area and talked over tea. I explained how I was part veela and told him how unusual it was for a boy to resist the allure." _Fleur chuckled remembering the conversation. _"I had to explain what a veela was and what the allure was and its usual affect on men. He knew nothing Maman, he didn't even notice the allure to have to try and resist it."_

Apolline made a thoughtful sound._ "Did you ask about his apparent immunity to the allure?" _

_"I did."_

_"And?"_

_"I cannot say, I promised I wouldn't."_

_"Fleur."_

_"No Maman I won't tell. If you want to know you will have to ask him yourself."_ Fleur crossed her arms a sure sign to her mother that she was going to stubbornly hold her ground on the subject.

_"I intend to."_

_"I fear we have strayed from the intended topic once more skip to just before you were assaulted." _Madam Maxime said.

_"I stayed behind from dinner when I saw the looks on the other girls faces. I knew they had a new rumor about me and with the way they glanced between Alex and I knew he was being dragged into it by being near me." _Fleur shifted in her chair. _"I waited for Alex to return from dinner but when he didn't show up with the rest I began to get worried. When curfew sounded I made up my mind to look for him because I had forgotten to warn him about the lock on the carriage door. He didn't know the password to get in after curfew. So I went up to the castle only to find their doors were locked aswell so I returned to the carriage to see if I had missed Alex on the way up. I found that bitch-"_

_"Fleur."_ Apolline warned.

_"-Penelope and her two tagalongs waiting for me on the path back to the carriage. They accused me of seducing Alex, and a number of insults. I got angry and was about to draw my wand when they jinxed me. My legs went numb and I couldn't get away. One of the girls hit me with a stinging jinx in the face and I couldn't see. I must have called out for help because Alex arrived. Then Penelope said something about rewarding Alex with a show for trying to help me. She used a spell that tore my sweater and shirt down the front exposing me."_

Appolline muttered something inaudible over the sound of the arm of her chair creaking in her grip.

_"Alex stepped between me and Penelope and drew his wand. I think he said somthing to them but I didn't hear I was so embarrassed at being exposed that way. After that I remember getting really angry and a painful feeling from my upper back. I started to panic that I was transforming but that just made it happen faster. After that it was a haze of anger, pure hatred for the girls who attacked me."_ Fleur's shivered at the recollection of the hatred she felt.

_"Is that all you remember?" _Madam Maxime asked.

Fleur shook her head, _"No. I remember coming out of the transformation. Alex was holding me down telling me that the girls couldn't hurt me anymore. He made me look into his eyes. I can remember everything about those eyes, they were so calming, so reassuring. Once I had calmed down he let go of me and conjured a blanket so I could cover myself, but I was so tired I could barely wrap it around me. I think I passed out after that because I don't remember anything else."_

Apolline got up from her chair and went over to hug her daughter._ "Her story matches up with the boy's." _she said to the Beauxbaton headmistriss.

Madam Maxime sighed,_ "It does, though I suspected it would. I will send the three girls back to the main campus and a letter to their parents detailing their assault on Fluer. I will leave punishment up to the school board however so they cannot use favoritism as an excuse to avoid punishment."_

_"Can you tell me about Alex now?"_ Fleur asked trying to pry herself from her mothers hug.

_"He is resting in the Hogwarts medical facility. I spoke with Dumbledore when I took him there and he assured me Alex was in great hands and bade me to tell you that you are most welcome to visit Alex."_ Madam Maxime took out rolls of parchment from her desk. _"You may go now if you wish. It is almost lunch so he should be awake."_

_"Let's go see him Fleur, I want to meet the boy who can make my little flower blush at just the thought of him." _Apolline teased her daughter.

* * *

><p>Smack.<p>

"Ow! Dobby would you cut that out!" Alex said rubbing his sore hand.

"Mistress Pomfery says to keep you from scratching so I does." The elf said happily.

Smack.

"Seriously Dobby knock it off I'm not scratching." Alex warned making sure to keep his hand away from the newly applied bandage.

"Dobby not falls for that a fifth time." Dobby waggled a finger at Alex.

"Let me just straighten the bandage a bit and then I'll stop."

Smack.

"Poppy! Will you tell Dobby he can stop now." Alex pleaded.

"Keep up the good work Dobby and there will be some socks in it for you." Madam Pomfery's voice came from her office.

The elf bounced around Alex happily talking about what kind of socks he hoped he would receive.

Alex glared in the direction of the mediwitch's office. "Bribery? That's cheating Poppy!" He yelled.

"You should have thought about that before you got yourself injured twice in one week Alex." Madam Pomfery said emerging from her office potion bottle in hand.

"You expect me to be clairvoyant? How was I supposed to know you would enlist the help of a deranged house elf to torture me?" Alex grumbled.

"Leave poor Dobby out of this I'm sure he had better things to do than to keep you from making your injuries worse." Pomfery said.

The house elf hopped up onto the foot of the bed. "Dobby was happy to help. Much more fun than cleaning dishes and toilets."

Alex pointed a finger accusingly at the house elf, "See! he enjoys hurting me."

Dobby looked alarmed, "Never mister Alex. Dobby only wants to help mister Alex."

"Don't mind him Dobby you have been a great help." Pomfery said pulling fresh bandages from the bedside table. "It's best to change the bandages every six to ten hours or so for the first few days to help avoid infection." There was a knock on the doors to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfery placed the bandages on the bed and shoved the bottle of potion into Alex's hand. "Drink it all Alex it will help speed up the rejuvenation process for your skin." She made her way to answer the door.

Alex uncorked the potion and sniffed its contents and quickly wished he hadn't. It smelled like a mix between antiseptic and rotten fruit. "How do they expect people to take their potions regularly if they always smell like a rubbish bin?" He asked the elf but found the eccentric house elf had disappeared. Taking a deep breath he chugged the potion in one go, shaking his head with distaste afterwords.

Whe he looked up he saw Fleur walking towards him, or rather two of her. "Poppy!" Alex called. "Are you sure you gave me the right potion? I'm seeing double."

One Fluer leaned over to whisper something to the other making her blush furiously.

"Poppy, I think I'm hallucinating." Alex called again.

"Oh please Alex, there are in fact two women in front of you so stop your yelling." Madam Pomfery said moving around the two new comers. "They said they were here to see you so I let them in. I hope you ladies don't mind if I change his bandages while you are here."

"Not at all" the Fleur double said.

"Are you going to be ok?" Fleur asked looking anywhere but at Alex.

"Me? I'll be fine. Poppy here is a miracle worker." Alex said cheerily. "What about you though? Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine zanks to you." Fleur said wringing here hands. She didn't know why but she was extremely nervous about seeing Alex.

"Fleur aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Apolline said.

"Mozzer! It's not like zat 'e is just a friend!" Fleur rounded on her mother face red with with embarrassment.

"I don't 'ear 'im objecting." Apolline commented looking Alex over.

"Hang on you're Fleur's mother?" Alex asked surprised. "I though you were her sister. You look barely twenty five let alone...you know what never mind. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Delacour." Alex offered his hand in greeting.

Apolline laughed as she shook Alex's hand, "Zank you for your compliment zough you may want to work on your recovery."

"I'm terribly sorry about that I was caught off guard." Alex said.

Appolline waved it off. "Do not worry about it, Veela age differently zan 'umans so it comes as a surprise to many. Any way I wanted to zank you for defending my daughter from zoes detestable classmates of 'ers." Apolline tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss Alex on both cheeks.

"Uh, your welcome I think." Alex said a little confused.

Fleur on the other hand was furious, "Mozzer! I already told you 'e was immune to ze allure. You didn't 'ave to zrow yours at 'im as a test."

"I 'ad to see for myself." Apolline said smiling at her daughters apparent jealousy.

"A test to see if I was immune to the allure or just Fleur?" Alex asked.

"Fleur said you might know why you are unaffected by ze allure but she wouldn't tell me what it is." Apolline sat on the foot of Alex's bed.

"Can it wait? Alex needs to change his bandages." Madam Pomfery said interrupting.

"It's ok Poppy I already told Fluer. I don't mind if her mother knows." Alex lifted his arms so that Madam Pomfery could unwrap the old bandages.

Both Fleur and her mother gasped when the burn was revealed. They began rapidly conversing in french, and Fleur wouldn't meet his eyes when he looked at her.

"Fleur? Are you sure you are ok?" Alex asked again.

"'Ow can you be worried about me when I am ze one 'oo did zat to you?" Fleur asked, tears threatening to fall.

"Because I don't blame you. I could have avoided getting hurt if I had stunned you or if I pinned your hand down. But I didn't want to hurt you so I risked injury to myself and I got hurt so it's my fault." Alex held the new bandage in place while Madam Pomfery wrapped it around his torso to keep it in place. "Besides its not as bad as it looks. I'll be good as new in eight more days right Poppy?"

Fleur finally looked Alex in the eyes and was startled to see his eyes were indeed grey. Had she imagined his eyes were blue last night? No. His eyes had definitely been a vibrant shade of blue. almost the exact shade as her own eyes when she thought about it. She mad a mental note to keep watch to see if his eyes changed again in the future.

"If you would stop trying to scratch at it," Madam Pomfery paused tying the end of the bandage off with a final tug that made Alex wince. "it would heal much faster."

_"Fleur if he isn't your boyfriend now you better act quick before some other girl gets her hands on him." _Apolline said.

Madam Pomfery laughed._ "A few have tried but this idiot is thicker than most. He wouldn't notice a girls advances unless she spelled it out for him."_

The three women laughed. Alex looked to Fleur for a translation but received none nor an explanation of why.

"Alex why don't you escort these ladies down to the Great Hall for lunch?" Madam Pomfery suggested.

"Oh Is it zat late already?" Apolline checked her watch. "I left Gabriele wiz my Mozzer and I should be getting back. Per'aps you could escort me back to ze carriage while telling me zis secret of yours."

"Mozzer!"

Alex laughed, "It's alright I don't mind." He put on a shirt the Madam Pomfery had scrounged up from the loan bin as all his cloths had been transferred to the Beauxbaton carriage. When he opened the door for the Delacours with an exaggerated bow to the amusement of the two ladies.

Madam Pomfery stopped Alex before he could leave. "Alex I don't want to see you in my care so soon again. Do try to stay out of trouble won't you?"

"You know me Poppy I just can help myself." Alex said with a grin.

"I do and that's why I worry. Next time I will floo you mother and tell her what you have been up to." Madam Pomfery said arms crossed.

Alex balked at the idea. "Please don't I promise to be more careful from now on, just don't call her here."

Alex bid Madam Pomfery goodbye and lead the way down to the carriage, retelling the story of his biological parents and how his circumstances came to be. Apolline's reaction was much the same as her daughter's.

Alex left the two Delacours at the door to the Headmistress's office so they might have some privacy to bid goodbye to each other. When Fluer emerged from the office Alex approached her. "Want to head up for lunch?"

"Oui, zen we can start working on your french before classes start on Monday.  
>"Studying before classes start?" Alex groaned.<p>

"'elps to keep your grades up." Fleur said, pointing a finger at Alex. You won't be sleeping zrough my french lessons will you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>The next two weeks past without much incident and found Alex and Fleur in the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who had in a way adopted Fleur. The group was pestering Fleur, Angelina, and Alica to enter their names into the Goblet of Fire as they were the only ones of age to enter.<p>

"Come on Fleur don't tell me you came all the way here to Hogwarts just to watch from the sidelines." Alex prodded.

"Non but what if I do get picked? They already 'ate me at ze carriage because Penelope and 'er two bookends were sent back to ze campus. I don't want ze attention." Fleur had been standing her ground with this argument for the last two days.

Come on Fleur you have a one in twenty seven shot at being the one the goblet picks. There is no guarantee that it will pick you. Besides IF it did pick you I think you would do great. You would show those tossers that you call classmates that every thing they say about you behind your back is all rubbish."

Fleur huffed out a breath. "I will put my name in the cup on one condition. You 'ave to enter the dueling tournament." Fleur thought she had Alex beat. He had refused to enter the dueling tournament for the same reasons Fleur was declining the Triwizard Tournament.

"Ok."

Fleur jaw dropped, "Excusez-moi?"

Alex smiled, "I agreed to your terms."

Fleur sighed, "I'm going to regret this I just know it." She wrote her name and school on a slip of parchment and went to place it into the goblet while Alex joined Fred and George at the Gryffindor table to convince Angelina and Alica.

"Hey how's it going over here, did you convince them yet?" Alex asked.

"Ages ago mate." George said with a smile.

Alicia laughed, "We put our names into the goblet two days ago."

"We didn't think it was a good idea to pressure Fleur as a group, besides it looks like you were successful." Angelina gave Alex a suggestive look, "what did you have to do to get her to do it?"

Alex coughed, "Not what you are thinking. I had to agree to enter the dueling tournament."

"But sign ups for the singles tournament ended Monday morning mate." Fred said.

"Doubles sign ups start next week though. Fred and I are going to enter." George said.

"What about you Harry you going to enter the doubles tournament since you declined the singles tournament?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know. Ron barely has barely said a word to me since the quiddich tryouts. I don't have a partner." Harry said.

"What about Hermione?" Alex asked. He noticed a twitch from Katie at the mention of the young witch.

"I'll be your partner Harry." Katie said stepping forward.

"See there you go Harry it's settled." Alex grinned.

Harry just gave a sigh of defeat he knew that the group wouldn't let him back out now.

"What about Fleur?" Alicia asked.

"She went to go put her name in the goblet she should be back in a second." Alex said.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that Fleur could be your dueling partner." Alicia said. To Alex. She had found out that Alex was trying to help Harry with his crush on Katie even though Harry didn't want the help. Alicia had decided to defend Harry against Alex's by insinuating that Alex and Fleur should be a couple. At least Fleur's mother wasn't around to help her.

Alex knowing Alicia's intent behind her suggestion, turned it around against her. "I have an idea. We should make this a bit more interesting."

"We're in." Fred and George said immediately.

"You haven't heard what my idea was yet." Alex said.

Fred and George just waved it off.

Alex shook his head at the pair, "What if we were to pair up in one boy and one girl teams and make a bet on which team will make it the furthest in the doubles tournament."

"Sounds like fun, I'll take George." Angelina said.

"Fred is with me then." Alicia said.

"Then I'll let Fleur know what she gets back." Alex said.

"Let me know what?" Fleur asked returning to the group.

"Uh, the the sign up for the dueling tournament for solo participants is closed so I planned on entering us into the doubles tournament as a team." Alex said, in truth he had planned on putting off telling Fleur until after he had signed up.

"What 'appened to not wanting to stand out?" Fleur asked hands on her hips.

"Well you see Harry is partnered with Katie and Fred and George are partnered with Alicia and Angelina so I thought you and I could be partners." Alex was pleased with his excuse for all of one second before Fleur pulled it out from under him.

"Oh? I was your last option zen? She said eyebrows raised in question.

"No!" Alex said hurriedly. "I wanted to be yours."

Fleur's eyebrows rose further at Alex's statement.

"Pretty bold statement there Alex." George said.

Alex's faced flushed red when he realized what he had said. "Partner! I meant partner. I wanted to be dueling partners with you Fleur. I didn't mean for it to sound like I wanted to be your boyfriend. That's just ridiculous. No! I didn't mean that either. I mean I'm not saying I wouldn't. But I'm not saying that I do. No! I mean... Uh...I don't know what I mean. Bloody hell I'm just going to shut my mouth." Alex thumped his head down on the table.

Fleur stared at Alex who wouldn't meet her gaze. If he had he would have seen the smirk that was tugging at the corner of her mouth. "I suppose I could be your dueling partner if zat is what you want." Fleur said.

The Gryffindor chasers looked at each other and tried to suppress their grins. "Fleur we are going to the bathroom care to join us."

Fleur broke off her stare down of Alex and joined the three Gryphindor girls in leaving the hall.

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom together?" Harry asked.

" I suspect that was just an excuse to get away from us boys so they could talk about what just happened." Fred said with a laugh.

"What did just happen?" Harry asked lookin between the three older boys.

"My dear Harrykins there is still so much for you to learn about life and women." George said. "Alex here just dug himself a hole and pulled the dirt in after him. Poor bloke."

"Murder me." Alex grumbled, head still planted firmly on the table.

The twins just laughed while harry still looked confused.

"Harry!" A voice called from the door to the great hall.

The boys looked up to see Hermione jogging to them newspaper in hand. When she reached them she spread it out on the table. "Look at this."

Alex lifted his head to read the paper. In big bold letters at the top of the front page

**'Azkaban Attacked: Prisoners Escape!'**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>The chapter ended up being shorter than I intended but I felt this was a good stopping point to set up chapter four.

A special thank you to those of you who reviewed and to those who added this to their Favorites or Followed this fic.

As always if you have any critiques I welcome the feedback. I check on The Gift once a day so if there are any questions I will do my best to answer them for you.

K. Raiden


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gift Chapter 4 **

"Everyone ready?" Angelina asked. It was the first quidditch match of the year and Gryffindor would be facing off against their long time rivals Slytherin right off the bat.

Alex was excited, nervous, and scared that he would let the team down. These emotions mixed together in the pit of his stomach threatening to make him sick. But the cheers drifting into the locker room from the roaring crowd outside, spurred him to compete. Swallowing his apprehension Alex looked around at his teammates and saw a mix of excitement and eagerness to mount their brooms and soar out through the opening.

It seemed ages before Lee Jordan's voice boomed through the stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Lee Jordan and I want to welcome you all back for another season of the greatest sport on earth! I will be your commentator for the match. Today's referee will be, as always, Madam Hooch!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Madam Hooch took the field carrying the trunk that held the various orbs that were used in the game.

Lee's voice echoed through the stadium once more. "Today's match is between Gryffindor and Slytherin though we all know who is going to win."

"Jordan!" McGonagall's voice interrupted.

"Sorry Professor. Without further delay I am proud to introduce the Gryffindor team. Team Captain Angelina Johnson!"

Angelina gave her team a thumbs up before mounting her broom and soaring out onto the pitch. As their names were called each member of the team followed suit.

"Alicia Spinnet!"

"Katie Bell!"

"Fred Weasly!"

"George Weasly!"

"Harry Potter!"

"And the teams newest member Alexander Rise!"

Alex swung a leg over his broom and leaned foward on the broom. With as much speed as he could muster he bolted out onto the pitch pulling up to flip an exaggerated loop to come down to hover next to the rest of his team. Showing off? Maybe. But the crowd roared at his antics and he couldn't help but grin in response all earlier apprehension forgotten.

Alex didn't hear the announcement for the Slytherin team. He was too busy scanning the crowd for the one person he wanted to be there to see him play. He looked for her silvery blonde hair, hoping it would stand out from other members of the crowd. His grin began to falter as he continued to scan the crowd, unsuccessful in his search.

"Everyone to their positions." Madam Hooch comanded.

Alex flew to the Gryffindor goal posts and hovered in front of the center goal post. He tried his best to focus on the game.

The quaffle rose to the center of the pitch and hovered for a moment before Madam Hooch blew the whistle to start the game. The chasers from both teams dove for the quaffle. Alicia came away from the rush with possession of the quaffle. Alex watched as she passed it to Angelina, who passed it to Katie, who made a feint for the goal but passed the quaffle back to Alicia who scored.

Within the first moments of the game Gryffindor had the lead. The chasers were in rare form too. Even when Slytherin gained possession of the quaffle the three Gryffindor girls would hound the Slytherin chasers and steal back the quaffle. For much of the first few minutes of the game Alex found himself the only player on the Gryffindor side of the pitch.

With the girls outstanding performance, Alex had time to scan the crowd nearest him. He had yet to spot Fleur and it was putting a damper on his spirits. She had said she didn't like crowds so she was unsure if she was going to come watch the game. He knew this but had still held out hope that she would come. Lost in his thoughts of Fleur, Alex was completely oblivious to the Slytherin chaser making a play for the goal furthest from him. By the time he saw the chaser it was too late. The Slytherins got their first goal of the game.

Angelina swooped by, "Get your head in the game Alex." She called to him.

Alex shook his head, trying to clear Fleur from his mind and focus on the match. He was successful for all of two seconds before he thought he saw a glimpse of her in the stands. When he looked closer he saw it wasn't her. Maybe she didn't come after all.

A shout from the crowd drew his attention back to the match in time to see the Slytherin chasers headed his way. They didn't bother with swift passes or fancy flying, they preferred to barrel their way across the pitch and try to force a goal. Sure enough Alex spotted a bludger headed right for him. He waited a moment before it would have hit him to dodge forcing the bludger into a wider arc as it attempted to make another run at him. In the mean time Alex focused on the Slytherin chaser, and team captain, Marcus Flint. Flint was making a beeline for the hoop that Alex was guarding. Surely he couldn't be dumb enough to try to force a goal past Alex.

Flint kept coming his face set in a determined sneer. He reared back and threw the quaffle right at Alex who caught it in both hands easily. Flint veered off just before ramming Alex, sneer still in place.

"Alex look out!"

How he heard one voice over the combined cheers of three schools Alex couldn't say, but he heeded the warning in time to see a bludger just before it slammed into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Despite the blow Alex was able to stay on his broom and retain hold of the quaffle long enough to pass it to Katie who had been chasing Flint. Angelina swung by long enough to ask if he was ok.

Alex still catching his breath gave her a thumbs up in reassurance.

Angelina nodded and sped off after Katie.

Alex keeping a wary eye out for any more bludgers, looked at the crowd around him. He was sure it had been Fleur's voice that had come to him warning him about the bludger. He wasn't able to look around for long before another bludger was sent his way shortly followed by one of the Weaslys who was trying gain control of the bludger.

A sudden rise in cheers from the crowd announced another goal scored for the Gryffindor team. With Slytherin now behind by fifty points they started playing dirty. Foul after foul the Slytherin team did anything they could to tip the odds in their favor.

Flint rammed Katie into one of the Slytherin goal posts while 'defending' it against her even though she had already thrown the quaffle. Montague grabbed the end of Alicia's broom in an attempt to slow her down, nearly sending her tumbling over the front of the broom. One of the Slytherin beaters tried to hit Angelina over the head with his bat earning him a thorough scolding from Madam Hooch. Each foul earned Gryffindor a penalty shot, but without the other chasers or the use of bludgers it was difficult to gain a goal against the experienced Slytherin keeper.  
>Alex used these brief lulls in action to look for Fleur. He was so sure that it had been her voice that had warned him earlier.<p>

It wasn't until Alex flew down to retrieve the quaffle after Warrington managed to score a goal, that Alex spotted Fleur. She had worn a sweatshirt with the hood up so as to avoid attention.  
>Alex felt a grin on his face, she had come to see him play after all.<p>

Alex returned to his position in front of the rings, passing the quaffle to Alicia. Now that he had confirmed that Fleur was indeed present Alex felt ready for anything. He didn't know why but he wanted to be sure Fleur saw him playing at his best. With the fouls against the Gryffindor chasers starting to take their toll Alex saw more and more attempts by the Slytherin team to score a goal. He was able to save most of the plays but Slytherin was able to bring the score to seventy to fifty with Gryffindor still in the lead.

A sudden roar from the crowd turned Alex's attention to Harry and the little blonde ponce Malfoy who were racing each other down the pitch neck and neck. They were headed straight for the stadium siding, if they didn't turn soon or at least slow down they were going to slam into it. Malfoy's nerve broke first and he pulled out of the chase for the snitch. Harry rolled into a spinning dive towards the ground, avoiding slamming into the siding by what looked to be the barest of margins. He abruptly slowed and threw his fist up in the air in triumph. The crowd roared louder than they had before drowning out the whistle signaling the end of the match. Gryffindor had won. Alex joined the team in a celebratory lap around the pitch before landing in front of the tunnel to the locker room. There was a man standing just outside its entrance.

"An excellent match!" The man said. "Congratulations."

They thanked the man before heading into the locker room.

"Who was that guy?" Katie asked,

"Could be one of the aurors the Ministry sent here after the breakout last week." Fred said already removing his quidditch robe.

"Makes sense." Angelina agreed.

The team split up to their separate showers. The boys were the first to return to the locker room dressed for their return to the castle.

"Victory party after supper tonight. You going to make it Alex?" George asked stuffing his quidditch gear roughly into his locker.

"You are going to have to sneak past the aurors to if you decide to sneak in after curfew." Harry said shouldering his broom. He always took it back to the dorm with him to store in his trunk. If he owned a Firebolt Alex suspected he would do the same.

"I figured I would just come up after supper that way I would only have to sneak out." Alex said.

"You should bring Fleur." Alicia said emerging from the women's showers dressed and drying her hair with a towel. "She hasn't seen the Gryffindor Tower yet right? She could see it when you come to celebrate our win."

"I think she would like that." Alex admitted. "I'll go find her and ask if she wants to go. I'll see you guys at supper."

Alex didn't have to search long before he found Fleur waiting for him at the exit of the stadium. She was not alone however and judging by the look on her face the person with her was unwanted. It looked to be one of the Slytherin students. Alex could just make out some of what he was saying as he got closer.

"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't hang around a guy like him. He is a lowly half breed and not worthy of your time."

Alex recognized the boy as Andrew Pullus, a Slytherin seventh year. Pullus was known to quickly resort to violence when things didn't go his way.

Fleur saw Alex approaching and tried to walk past Pullus, but Pullus grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him.

Fleur swiftly drew her wand and pressed it to the boys chest. With a blinding flash of light Pullus was sent tail over teakettle to crumple into the grass three meters away, unconscious.

Alex let out a low whistle, impressed. Fleur had asked him to help her practice drawing her wand in self defense and had been on the receiving end of that spell more than once. She had become quite proficient with it as Pullus had just found out. Alex drew his wand and checked that there was no one around before obliviating Pullus, making him forget what had happened.

"Why make 'im forget? What if 'e tries somezing like zat again." Fleur asked when Alex reached her.

"I expect it will end much the same way." Alex shared a grin with Fleur. "His uncle is on the school board and if Pullus was inclined to, he could cause trouble for you. So it's best he forget this ever happened."

"My hero." Fleur teased.

Alex rolled his eyes at Fleur. "After supper there is a party in the Gryffindor common room to celebrate. I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"What about ze curfew?"

"I'll sneak us out of the castle if you can get us into the carriage." Alex said with a grin.

Fleur frowned, "What about ze aurors?"

"Their job is to make sure no one gets in, not out. Besides I doubt they know of half the passages in and out of the castle." Alex scoffed.

"Zen I suppose I could accompany you to ze party." Fleur tucked a few lose strands of hair behind her ear. "Should I wear formal attire?"

"What? No nothing like that. In fact I wouldn't wear anything you wouldn't want to chance getting messed up." Alex chuckled. He knew Fleur grew up in a privileged household but he had to wonder if this would be a first for her.

* * *

><p>After supper Alex and Fleur joined the rest of the Gryffindor students in the common room. Someone, likely Fred and George, has visited the kitchens before hand and brought up food. Alex spied a few Weasly Wizard Wheezes on one of the tables and warned Fleur away from them.<p>

Alex received more than a few jokes at his expense regarding his performance in the first half of the match. He blamed his shoddy performance on nerves, but from the look on his teammates faces he suspected they knew the real reason.

Alex spent the rest of the time introducing Fleur to some of the Gryffindor students and keeping her away from the Weasly joke products that begun to circulate around the room. While she found it amusing when other people's hair turned into feathers or when fake wands caused any number of sounds or results (Ron turned into a chicken when he tried one), she wasn't keen on trying them herself.

As the party began to wind down the conversation in the room turned to the Triwizard Champion selection just two days away. The consensus was that Angelina would be the best person to represent Gryffindor. Though she would likely face some competition with Cedric Diggory or Oliver Curtis for the chance to represent Hogwarts.

Fleur received the unanimous backing of the Gryffindor students regarding her chances at becoming the Beauxbaton champion. Weather it was because she was the only Beauxbaton student they talked to or because she was the only one in the room was anyone's guess. Fleur seemed to think it flattering all the same.

After a little past midnight Alex and Fleur said their goodbyes and exited the common room to the seventh floor corridor.

"What is your plan for getting out of ze castle?" Fleur asked stifling a yawn.

"Well there are a few ways out of the castle but only one that comes out near the carriage." Alex said.

"Lead ze way zen." Fleur said. She was surprised to find out that Hogwarts had many secret passageways indoors aswell. Alex told her about some of the more interesting ones he and the Twins had found with the aid of something he called the Marauders Map. There were passages behind tapestries that let you skip floors, others that lead to hidden rooms. One such room Alex claimed was the size of his room in the carriage and was filled with marbles.

Alex stopped talking when he reached the stairs to the first floor. "The passage we want is down the hall to the right once we get to the bottom of the stairs. It's hidden behind an old suit of armor and when it opens it will make a clank and we will have to hurry in case someone comes to check on the noise." He whispered.

Fleur nodded and followed Alex down the stairs, careful to make as little sound as possible.  
>When they reached the hallway Alex peaked in and swore under his breath. He motioned for Fleur to back up. "There is someone coming, quick in here." He whispered opening the door to a broom closet.<p>

Fleur raised an eyebrow in question but complied. Alex shuffled in and shut the door behind him. It was a tight fit with the two of them and there was little to no room between them. Fleur would have cursed any other boy in this position but with Alex she found it a bit exciting. Alex was half a head taller than Fleur so she found herself eye level with his lips. A stray thought passed through her mind making her blush. Being so close to Alex like this set her heart racing and she thanked Merlin that their eyes didn't meet in the dim light of the closet.

Alex was having issues of his own. He was doing his best to ignore the fact he was in very close contact with the girl that, if had to admit, had begun to take an interest in. He could feel her breath on his neck and smell the flowery sent of her hair. He needed to get out of this closet before he said or did something stupid.

Alex pressed his ear to the door. "I think they're gone." He twisted the handle and opend the door just enough to see out the crack as a woman walked by. She had purple shoulder length hair and had apparently not noticed them. Yet.

Once the purple haired auror had moved out of sight Alex and Fleur slipped out of the closet, not quite meeting each other's eyes. With out a word the two moved into the hall of armor and Alex gave the fifth armor down a salute to open the passage. The suit or armor banged its fist over where the heart would be and stepped aside. Alex ducked into the passage with Fleur close behind. Together they made good time down the passage and out through the foliage to stand on the open grounds.

"Zat was too close" Fleur said looking up at the castle clad in torch light.

"Yea the aurors are even guarding the passages in and out of the school." Alex agreed. "I wonder how many they know about."

"Which way to ze carriage?" Fleur asked hugging herself with her arms. She wasn't used to the early autumn weather of the Scottish countryside.

"This way. Shouldn't even take five minutes." Alex started towards the carriage but was brought up short by a tug on the back of his sweater.

"It's pitch black out 'ere I can't see where I'm going." Fleur said.

"That's why I told you not to light your wand in the passage. You ruined your night vision." Alex offered her his hand. "Here take my hand I'll guide you."

Fleur hesitantly took Alex's hand and marveled at the difference in size compared to her own. She must have been colder than she thought because Alex's hand felt warm in her hand. It was a comforting warmth like a blanket on a cold day or the hot soup her mother used to bring her whenever she got sick. She was so lost in the sensation of her hand in his that she didn't notice that they had arrived at the carriage.

"Fleur!" Alex said waving his free hand in front of Fluer's face. "You ok?"

"What?" Fleur shook her head. " I'm fine just tired."

"Well we are here." Alex said trying the handle.

"What did you say the password was this week?" Alex asked.

"Lié par le destin." Fleur said looking down at her hand still entwined with Alex's.

"Lié par le destin." Alex said to the door. After a faint click Alex turned the ornate handle and opened the door. "I didn't ask before, what's it mean?"

"Bound by fate." Fleur whispered.

* * *

><p>"It is time to announce the champions of the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore's voice boomed through the great hall. "If your name is called please come up here and stand with your headmaster. We will escort you to the champions chamber where you will receive the time and date of the first task aswell as a hint of what to prepare for."<p>

The flames in the goblet sputtered and changed from blue to red. "It is time to begin."  
>Everyone who gathered in the hall waited with bated breath until a bright spark flew up from the goblet. All eyes followed it as it drifted down through the air to be caught by the Hogwarts headmaster.<p>

"The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!"

Cheers erupted from the students as the Bulgarian quiddich star rose from the Slytherin table and joined his headmaster on the dais. The applause died out immediately as the goblet sputtered and turned red once more. Another spark flew up from the goblet and floated gently down into Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"The Beauxbatons champion is... Fleur Delacour!"

Cheers rang throughout the hall once more the loudest of which came from the Gryffindor table despite the subdued reaction of the Beauxbaton students who were clapping only politely.  
>Fleur shot Alex an accusing glare before rising from the table and joining Madam Maxime on the dais.<p>

"She is never going to let me hear the end of this" Alex muttered to himself with a grin. Fleur deserved this chance to show everyone that she was more than just a 'half breed'.

The hall hushed once more, awaiting the last name to rise from the goblet. The anticipation dragged the seconds into minutes before the goblet turned red and the awaited spark rocketed out of the goblet.

"The Hogwarts champion is..." Dumbledore caught the slip of parchment and peered at the writing. "Cedric Diggory!"

The entire Hufflepuff table exploded into rowdy cheers and shouts as their housemate joined the other two champions on the dais.

"There it is. The three champions have been chosen. Let's us give the one more round of applau-" Dumbledore trailed off as the goblet flared red once more.

Unlike the previous times, the cup emitted tiny sparks of varying colors before an ember shot forth. Dumbledore snatched the slip of parchment out of the air and upon examining it just stared at it. "Ha... P...er" he mumbled to himself. Dumbledore scanned the hall. "Harry Potter."

Next to Alex, Harry shrunk low in his seat as if hoping to be overlooked.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called louder this time.

"Come on Harry you have to go." Alex nudged Harry to his feet. He felt bad for his fourteen year friend. Everyone in the hall save Harry's close friends were glaring at the boy, judgment evident in their eyes. Alex thought Harry was going to stand rooted to the spot but he managed to trudge up to the waiting headmasters, looking like he wanted to puke all the while.

"Uh, just stand over here for a moment Harry." Dumbledore said in a hushed tone but the hall had fallen so silent, everyone could hear the headmasters words. "The first task will be held in mid November. Preliminary matches for both dueling tournaments will be next week."

Dumbledor said as if reading from a list of announcements. The unexpected event of Harry's name rising from the goblet seemed to have taken the majority of his attention for him to forgo any fancy speeches.

"Champions if you would come with us." Dumbledore lead the way through the side door.

Once the three headmasters and the four champions had disappeared behind closed doors did students begin to filter out of the great hall. Morning classes had been canceled for the ceremony and lunch was still an hour or two away leaving students with enough idle time to speculate what was being said behind the closed doors of the champion chambers,

Alex waited just outside the main doors of the castle, staring at the clouds drifting lazily across the sky. His thoughts focused around Fleur and the tournament. She was going to be quite cross with him for convincing her to participate in the tournament. Though if he hadn't she would have been upset with him for not urging her to compete.

"Well if it isn't little Ally."

Alex looked around, only one person had ever called him that. Finally he spotted her. "Hello Nyphadora."

The pink haired woman gave Alex a venomous smile. "You know I hate that name."

"About as much as I hate it when you call me Ally."

Alex had met Nyphadora Tonks in his first year. She had stumbled on Alex when he had been cornered by some of the older students who were making fun of him for being different. Tonks wanting to be an auror stepped in and a fight broke out sending six students, Alex and Tonks included, to the Hospital Wing. She acted as an older sister for Alex until she graduated at the end of Alex's second year. He hadn't seen her since.

"What are you doing here Tonks?" Alex asked.

Tonks stood a little straighter, "I'm an auror now." She said pride evident in her voice.

"Oh? Congratulations Auror Tonks." Alex said.

"Come off it. I don't want any pomp from you." She playfully punched Alex in the arm. "I mean look at you, you've grown up."

"It's been four years Tonks, of course I have." Alex said.

"Like what you've done with the hair by the way. Very attractive." Tonks said. She scrunched up her face in concentration and her hair began to grow out from its spiky pink to a shoulder length white to match Alex's. "What are you doing out here by yourself? Isn't the champion announcement supposed to be around now?"

"Already happened," Alex said. "Tournament is already off to a bad start through."

"What do you mean who was chosen?" Tonks asked.

Alex relayed the news of the four champions to Tonks who interrupted frequently to ask questions. When Alex finished, Tonks let out a low whistle. "Harry Potter in the Triwizard Tournament? Something like this after the Azkaban breakout and with what happened at the World Cup? It doesn't exactly add up to a safe year at Hogwarts." She said.

The the main doors to Hogwarts opened and Fleur stepped out looking around. When she saw Alex she began to say something but shut her mouth when she looked past Alex at Tonks.  
>An indiscernible look crossed Fleur's face for a brief moment before it was replaced with a smile. She walked up next to Alex and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking Tonks in the eye. "Alex I didn't know you 'ad a sister."<p>

Alex laughed, "Fleur meet Tonks. She's not my sister but she did look out for me when I first came to Hogwarts. Tonks this is Fleur, my-"

"You have a girlfriend?!" Tonks exclaimed.

"No." Alex deadpanned. He turned to Fleur. "Why does everyone assume your my girlfriend?"

Fleur glared at him. "You should count yourself lucky zat zey do." She pinched Alex's arm hard enough to elicit a yelp. "And we still need to talk about 'ow you convinced me to put my name in zat goblet. Now I 'ave to compete in ze most dangerous tournament our schools 'ave seen."

"You heard what Dumbledore said. It picks the most worthy candidate from each school to compete." Alex said rubbing his arm where Fleur had pinched him. "This just means I was right, you are better than those girls who snicker and sneer at you."

Fleur's glare softened at his words. "Don't zink you can sweet talk your way out of zis Alex."

"Are you sure you two aren't together?" Tonks asked with a grin.

"Auror Tonks!" A deep voice called from across the courtyard. "Quit dallying were due back at the ministry."

"Coming Kingsley." Tonks called back. "It was nice to meet you Fleur. Keep an eye on little Ally for me would you?" Tonks said slapping Alex on the back before turning on her heel and jogging to catch up with the man who had called her.

Alex and Fleur watched as the two aurors walked down the lane that lead to the gates.

"Ally?" Fleur asked.

"A ridiculous nickname she came up with in my first year here." Alex said not looking at Fleur to hide his embarrassment of the name.

"I don't know I zink it's cute." Fleur teased. "Maybe I should call you that."

"Please don't."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Special thanks to JohnyS for his review, And special thanks goes out to Diggerboy4 for his continued support. Edit: special thanks to you too Marlastiano sorry I missed you on the first pass.

Things should be heating up in the next few chapters so I hope you are looking forward to it as much as I am.

As always I look forward to any comments or critiques.

K. Raiden


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" Alex asked Fleur as they climbed the short staircase onto the dueling platform and took their place at one end.<p>

"Non. You?" Fleur asked back.

"A little. We don't know who we are facing since the matches won't be posted until the finals." Alex rolled his wrist to prepare for quick wand movements. "We could be facing anybody today."

"Relax Alex we 'ave, at most, zree matches today then we are done wiz ze preliminaries." Fleur said.

"Come on you saw yesterday's matches some of them were pretty good and not all of them have finished their three matches. I can think of like seven people I don't want to go up against in a fair duel." Alex began counting them off in his head. "Make that eight people."

"Oh? Am I on zis list of people?" Fleur looked at Alex.

Alex couldn't help but grin. "The very top." And it was true for multiple reasons.

Fleur swatted Alex's arm, sure that he was teasing her.

"Hey! I'm serious." Alex said dodging another swipe.

"Ok zen tell me why I am at ze top of- oh? Our opponents 'ave arrived." Fleur gestured to a pair of boys that had begun to ascend the stairs to the platform.

"Uh-oh" Alex said. He recognized the two boys. The first was Seamus Finnigan, a boy in Harry's year who, from what he had heard, had a tendency to cause unintended pyrotechnics when casting spells. When he actually meant to he could cause quite the amount of destruction. But he wasn't the problem. The problem was the red head next to him, Ron Weasly.

Alex had heard from the twins that the youngest Weasly boy had blown up about Harry having been entered into the Triwizard Tournament, claiming that Harry entered himself into the tournament for the the fame and fortune it would award him should he win. Apparently it had been quite the argument with wands nearly being drawn as a result. The boy seemed to feel entitled to positions that would garner some attention. No doubt it was this attention seeking attitude that lead to his participation in the dueling tournament.

"What? Is zere somezing wrong wiz our opponents?" Fleur asked unsure why Alex would be concerned about two boys a couple of years younger than them.

"No there isn't a problem." Alex said. "Well not for us anyway."

Fleur gave Alex a questioning look.

"The boy with the red hair is Fred and George's brother. He has had a serious run of failings lately. He isn't going to take losing well." Alex sighed.

"Duelists! To your positions!" Professor Moody barked.

Alex and Fleur took their places. With Fleur being left handed it worked out to their benefit. They could stand facing each other, allowing them to keep both their opponents and their partner in sight.

"Bow!" Moody barked. "That means you too Weasly! Now on the count of three you may begin." Moody began the count. "One"

Alex looked to Fleur. "Try not to hurt them." He teased.

"Two"

Fleur stuck her tongue out at Alex in response.

"Three!"

Fleur whipped her wand through an elegant swish and shot a Jelly Legs Jinx at Ron, who failed to get out of the way in time.

Alex didn't waste time watching the results of Fleur's jinx. Instead he deflected a spell shot by Seamus, before following up with one of his own. Seamus might have deflected it if it hadn't been for Ron grabbing at his arm to keep from falling over. Together they fell to the floor and stayed there when Alex and Fleur both took advantage of the blunder by stunning the boys before they could get up. The match was over in seconds.

"Winner Rise and Delacour!"

Alex and Fleur hopped off the edge of the stage to go await their next match. They sat on the temporary bleachers to watch as the other participants had their matches. Many of the matches were like the one they had. With one pair hopelessly outclassing the other. There were a few matches however that lasted longer than the first minute. The most notable of which was the match between Harry and Katie's team verses Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis.

Both pairs started out strong and were closely matched. The proclaimed Slytherin ice queen was a veritable blur with her casting speed, but her partner Tracy wasn't able to keep up and was stunned by Katie. Once it was two on one Daphne didn't stand a chance and was overpowered by the combined force of Harry and Katie's stunners.

Alex and Fleur cheered with the rest of the crowd. Harry and Katie joined them shortly after dismounting the stage.

"Congratulations on your win." Alex said thumping Harry on the back.

"Thanks." Harry said with a grin.

"Where are Angelina, Alicia, and the twins?" Katie asked.

"You don't know?" Alex asked. When they shook their heads Alex explained. "Their matches were yesterday and they had to go up against each other. Both teams were disqualified when Fred and George attempted to transfigure one another. Angelina and Alicia dragged them off to Hogsmead to pay for an apology lunch today."

"Only zoes two would try to transfigure zeir opponent." Fleur shook her head.

"Rise and Delacour. You're up." Came Moody's voice over the crowd.

"Ready?" Alex asked Fleur.

"Oui."

Together they took their place on the platform once more. Across from them were two of the Beauxbaton girls.

"I am looking forward to zis match." Fleur growled under her breath so only Alex could hear. "No need to go soft on zem right?"

Alex was not surprised by Fleur's words. The girls of the Beauxbaton school treated her worse than the Slytherins ever treated him. "I think we can afford to show off a bit." Alex said.

"Bow!" Moody barked. "Ready? One. Two. Three!"

Fleur blurred into motion snapping off spell after spell. Alex hurried to keep up with Fleur, moving with her to keep up the barrage of stunners, jinxes, and even a few hexes. Their opponents could only defend themselves as they were pushed back to the edge of the stage. One of the girls footing faltered and Fleur knocked her off the stage with a contemptuous flick of her wand. Now the only one left the other girl turned and hopped of the stage disqualifying herself rather than face the veritable firestorm of spells Fleur and Alex had focused on her.

"Winner Rise and Delacour!"

They were met with only a subdued applause, many of the spectators either glaring at the pair or still to stunned to register the onslaught they had witnessed.

Alex laughed at their faces. "Practice pays off, you were right Fleur." Alex looked over at Fleur who looked pleased with their performance.

"I 'ave wanted to knock Bernadette off 'er 'igh'orse for forevair." Fleur smiled.

"Delacour and Rise! Your up again!"

Alex looked at Fleur to see she was just as surprised as he was. "Ready for round three?"

"So soon?"

The pair took up their positions once more, awaiting for their opponents. They didn't have to wait long as two boys climbed onto the stage, forgoing the stairs. Alex had never seen them before so he assumed they must be students from Durmstrang.

His suspicions were proven correct by the accent of one of the boys who spoke up, calling across the dueling platform. "I have heard of you, you are the haff-breed. Hogvarts must have sunk low to admit someone like you."

"I assume you're a 'pureblood' then?" Alex called back.

"I am and I vill enjoy putting you in your place." The boy sneered.

"In that case it will be my genuine pleasure to disappoint you." Alex scratched his chin with his middle finger clearly intending it as the rude gesture that it was.

The Durmstrang boy fumed and nearly started the duel right then but his partner held him back.

"Was zat really necessary?" Fleur asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well at least 'e will aim at you not me now." Fleur said.

"I appreciate your support." Alex said in a wry tone, bumping her arm with his own.

"Bow!" Moody barked. "On my count. One. Two. Three!"

The Durmstrang boy acted first snapping his wand up and conjuring a steady stream of fire.

"I got it." Alex said as he quickly stepped in front of Fleur. "Stay close to me." Alex felt Fleur press up against his back. He hadn't meant that close but he wasn't going to correct her, nor did he have time. Bringing his own wand up, Alex began to gather the fire into a swirling mass around them before redirecting it at their opponents. Fleur leaned out from behind Alex and brought her own wand to bear. She swished her wand and created a column of wind to follow immediately behind the fire.

The sight of his fire being redirected back at him prompted the boy and his partner to extinguish the flames. Together they sent streams of water into the oncoming flames. The collision of spell fire and water created an explosion of steam. The boys didn't know or suspect the column of air that followed in the wake of the flames. It sent the steam at them, soaking them as the the steam cooled and condensed back to water by the air.

Alex swished his wand "Glacius!"

The spell froze the thin layer of water that covered the boys and the stage around themp leaving them immobile.

"Winner! Dealacour and Rise!"

"We did it!" Fleur cheered jumping into Alex's arms. He spun her around before stetting her back down but he didn't let her go. With elation of winning combined with the adrenaline of combat stirred something in the two. She looked up into his eyes and time seemed to slow for the two as their faces drew closer.

"Filthy creature!" Came a snarl.

The Durmstrang student that had called Alex a half-breed had been released from his icy captivity by Moody. The boy shoved at Moody causing the aging auror to slip on the ice and fall off the platform. Now with nothing between the enraged boy and his target he cast a spell that no one would have thought they would hear in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Crucio!"

Fleur pushed Alex out of the path of the spell and though she tried to twist out of its path as well she wasn't able to avoid it.

Fleur's screams pierced the air as she writhed in agony on the platform.

Alex scrambled to his feet as quickly as he was able, looking for Fleur. Fleur's voice had cracked from her unending screams and for a brief moment her terror filled eyes met his and a connection opened between them. He could feel every agonizing twitch of her muscles, the fire coursing through her veins. Alex felt an anger rise up within him, a terrible rage that called for blood. He pointed his wand at the Durmstrang boy and gathered every thing he had and forced it out of his wand. No spell was used just pure magical force in the form of a sliver comet flew from his wand and struck the boy in the chest. The force of the spell flung the boy off the stage to crash into the bleachers where he lay unmoving.

Satisfied that the boy was no longer a threat Alex went to tend to Fleur. Pained whimpers rose from Fleur as she lay still shaking where she fell.

"Fleur?" Alex asked voice filled with worry.

Fleur mumbled something Alex couldn't hear.

Alex lowered his head to hear what she had said.

"St-still hurts." Fleur managed through the spasms that still shook her body.

"Get her to madam Pomfery." growled a voice from nearby.

Moody had gotten to his feet and climbed back onto the dueling platform.

Alex glanced at the boy he had sent crashing into the bleachers.

"Don't worry 'bout him get her to the Hospital Wing." Moody growled again.

Alex scooped Fleur up into his arms and carried her as quickly as he could to the hospital wing. When he reached the doors of the hospital wing he, not having a free hand, kicked them open.

"Poppy! Poppy I need your help!" Alex called.

Madam Pomfery came bustling out of her office. "Dear heavens what happen to get you riled up?"

"She was hit by the Cruciatus curse Poppy. A Durmstrang boy tried to sucker punch me with it and she pushed me out of the way." Alex moved to a bed and lay Fleur gently down onto it. "Please Poppy you have to do something she's still in pain."

"Stay with her Mr Rise I'll get my potions." Madam Pomfery disappeared into her office before reemerging a moment later carrying a tray of potions. "What's her name?" She asked Alex.

"Fleur. Fleur Delacour."

"Fleur can you hear me?" Madam Pomfery picked a potion off the tray. "Fleur I need you to drink this." She helped Fleur drink the potion though with the girls shaking some had spilled down her front.

"That should ease some of the pain and relax your muscles that are still tense from the curse." Madam Pomfery picked out another potion. "This is a sleeping draught. You need to rest and this will help." Again she helped the girl drink.

"Will she be ok Poppy?"

"She needs her rest Mr Rise you can come visit her later." Madam Pomfery said.

Fleur shifted in bed and grabbed Alex's hand. "Non, don't leave me." She said weakly.

Alex knelt down next to the bed, "I'm not going anywhere." He gave Madam Pomfery a pointed look.

Poppy Pomfery heaved a sigh, "Fine." She summoned a chair from the back wall. "Here dear, sit. It's going to be a little while before she wakes."

Alex looked back at Fleur. She had succumb to the effects of the sleeping draught, though her grip on Alex's hand had not lessened.

Alex sat in the chair and leaned against the bed, never letting go of Fleur's hand. As he gazed at her sleeping face he decided he needed to tell her how he felt. For better or for worse everything was going to change between them then.

* * *

><p>Fleur woke to the sounds of a hushed argument coming from the nurses office. When she tried to sit up a hand gently pushed her back down.<p>

_"Rest my flower." _

It was her mothers voice. Fleur turned her head stiffly to see her mother sitting on her left, dog earing a page before setting a book aside.

_"How long have you been here?"_ Fleur rasped. Her throat was dry and sore from her screams during the curse.

_"Almost a full day." _Apolline retrieved a glass of water and a straw. _"Small sips" _she instructed her daughter.

_"How long have I been asleep?"_

_"Nearly a day and a half." _Apolline fussed with the sheets of Fleur's. _"How are you feeling?"_

_"Stiff and sore."_ Fleur said moving her limbs to check movement. Her right arm felt heavy. _"I can't move my right arm very well." _She said turning her head to her right so see Alex slumped over onto the bed asleep. Her hand was wrapped firmly in his grasp.

_"That boy has sat with you the entire time. He hasn't let go of your hand not once." _Apolline gave a small chuckle. _"The nurse slipped him a sleeping potion about a hour ago. He had stayed awake the whole time just in case you woke up." _

Fleur looked back at Alex.

Apolline studied the soft expression on her daughter's face. _"You like him don't you?" _She asked.

Fleur started to deny it but her mother silenced her with a raised hand. _"You can't fool your mother so easily Fleur. I see the way you look at him and he obviously cares for you so I don't necessarily object. You know your heritage and the risks involved, but is he the one you want to pin your future on?"_

_"I don't know. He is the only one who has ever just talked to me. You know? He makes me feel normal even when both of us are decidedly not." _Fleur said.

Apolline stifled a laugh. _"You like him because he makes you feel 'normal'?"_

Fleur's face heated up. _"Well yes. I think so." _She thought back to how she felt around Alex, how his hand felt in hers, the excitement and tension she felt when their eyes met-.

Fleur sat up straight startling her mother.

_"Fleur?" _Apolline questioned.

Fleur shook Alex's shoulder,"Alex wake up."

_"Fleur what's wrong?"_ Apolline asked beginning to worry.

Alex groggily picked his head up from the bed, his bangs covering his face. "Wassa matter?" He slurred.

"Alex I need you to do somezing for me." Fleur said.

Alex snapped fully awake at the sound of her voice. "Fleur! Are you ok? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Alex slow down I'm feeling much better but I need you to do somezing for me."

"Name it."

"Come here I want to see somzing." Fleur gestured for Alex to come closer. When he leaned in she pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I knew it."

"What? What is it?" Alex looked from Fleur to Apolline who looked as confused as he felt.

Fleur cupped Alex's face with both hands. "Alex what color are your eyes?"

"Gray as always. Why?" Having Fleur's face so close, eyes staring into his was making his face heat up. Her mother was only a few feet away for Merlin's sake.

Fleur forced Alex to turn towards her mother, the sudden movement caused Alex to lose balance and have place his hands on either side of Fleur to stabilize himself. "Look Mozzer tell me what color 'is eyes are."

Apolline sighed and leaned forward to look, "'e already said 'is eyes were gray so-" Apolline stopped short with a slight gasp. "Zey are blue." Apolline sat back in her chair wiping her face with her hand. "Zey are ze same blue as yours."

Fleur turned Alex to face her once more and pulled his face closer to get a better look at his eyes.

"Are they really blue?" Alex asked.

"Zis has it not 'appened before?" Fleur asked.

"No not that I'm aware of. I wouldn't even have known now if you hadn't told me." Alex said trying to ignore the fact Fleur's face was only inches away from his own.

"But it 'as 'appened before." Fleur said. "Ze night I transformed. When I reverted to myself I saw your eyes, zey were blue. I thought I 'ad imagined it." She let Alex's face go.

_"Fleur how much do you know about your veela heritage?" _Apolline said sounding very serious.

_"Just from what you and grandmother have told me."_ Fleur responded a little worried about from the tone of her mother's voice.

_"Has your grandmother ever mentioned bonding to you?" _Apolline asked.

_"It's something that can happen to a full veela with their chosen."_ Fleur said trying to remember what else her grandmother had said._ "I think there was something to do with a mark?"_

Apolline took a deep breath steeling herself for what she was about to say._ "Your great grandmother and your great grandfather were bonded did you know that?"_  
>Fleur shook her head.<p>

_"The mark of bonding usually manifests as a small mark on the torso over the heart, but in rare cases the mark will manifest in other ways. Your great grandfather was born with brown eyes but when he bonded with your great grandmother his eyes changed to mirror hers." _Apolline watched as Fleur thought over her words.

It didn't take long for Fleur to put it together. She turned and looked Alex in the eyes a surprised expression on her face.

"What? What is it?" Alex had yet to become even passable at french despite the last month of Fleur's tutoring and was completely in the dark about what Fleur and her mother had discussed. it was frustrating being left out of the conversation like that.

Fleur turned back to her mother. _"But I am not a full veela yet! How could I be bonded to him?" _

_"I don't think you have yet."_ Apollinaire said as if trying to reassure herself more than Fleur. _"You said his eyes had changed before? Perhaps they will revert once more. Though I fear that if this is the bonding and you two continue as you have together then it may become permanent as soon as you have reached maturation as a veela this winter."_

_"Why would the bonding form so soon?"_ Fleur asked.

"_I don't know sweetie. It could be that it is just the way it is for you or even the stress of your transformation before you were fully mature. It might even have something to do with Alex himself. His situation is a bit unique and for all we know it could have an effect on you." _Apolline sighed. She like the boy she really did but it was possible Fleur could become bound to him and him to her. They would never be able to be with anyone but each other. Should Alex or Fleur ever have a falling out they would still be stuck with the other.

_"Don't blame this on him."_

_"I'm not blaming anyone Fleur. You just need to think about what it would mean to be bonded. Is Alex the boy you want to be with for the rest of your life?" _Apolline asked. Seeing the uncertainty on her daughter's face she went for the low blow. _"Are you the girl he wants to be with?" _It hurt her to crush her daughter like this but she had to protect her. Didn't she?

"Um, I don't know what you have been talking about but I heard my name a few times. And now Fleur has a really sad expression. What's going on?" Alex asked taking Fleur's hand in his once more.

"My mozzer says zat ze change in your eyes might be caused by a veela bond." Fleur took a deep trembling breath, struggling to keep the tears from forming. "If it is ze veela bond we may be bound togezzer for ze rest of our lives. We would never be able to fall in love wiz someone else or to be wiz anozzer." Fleur choked out a sob as she pulled her hand from his. "And ze only way to keep ze bond from forming would be to stay separate. We would not be able to be around each ozzer again." It felt like her heart was crumbling in her chest. The cruciatus curse couldn't even measure up to the pain she felt right then but she couldn't comdemn him to the bond because of her own selfish desires. "I'm sorry Alex but I think we should stay away from each ozzer."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I feel terrible for doing this to Alex and Fleur.

Also I have been thinking about going back and setting titles for the chapters instead of just numbers. I havn't had much luck with thinking up the titles but I'm hopeful.

With the recent events in my life I have less and less time to devote to _The Gift_ so the chapter length is suffering a bit. I hope you will forgive me on this but I promise I am no where close to giving up on the fic.

Thank you all who have given _The Gift_ a chance and have made it to chapter five. Please take a moment to leave a quick review to tell me what you think.

K. Raiden


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

><p>"That wasn't a match it was a massacre." Fred said stuffing his quidditch gear into his locker.<p>

"That's what happens when you put together a team at the last minute." George said trying to force his own locker to shut. "I bet they regret leaving the boys behind now."

"Their seeker wasn't bad though." Harry said.

Fred laughed, "Don't let Katie hear your say that."

"Hear what?" Katie said emerging from the girls showers.

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly.

Alex shouldered his broom, "I'll see you guys later."

"You going to skip supper again?" George asked.

"Not really feeling all that hungry." Alex gave a wave before exiting the locker room intent on a flight around the school grounds. He was just about to take off when Alicia stopped him.

"Alex wait." Alicia jogged out of the locker room. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. I don't know what happened between you and Fleur but you can't keep skipping meals to avoid her. She hasn't even come to a single meal either."

"She hasn't?"

"No." Alicia said turning Alex to face her. "What happened between you and her."

Alex avoided Alicia's eyes. "Nothing."

"That's the worst lie I have ever heard."

"Listen I appreciate your wanting to help but I just don't want to talk about it." Alex turned and kicked off the ground pouring all the speed into the broom he could.

He soared over the grounds and skimmed the treetops at the edge of the forbidden forest. Weaving around the upraised boughs of the ancient trees, he thought back to the night in the hospital wing when she told them they couldn't be around each other anymore. His hands unconsciously gripped the broom tighter. He understood Fleur's decision. She was worried about the prospect of being permanently bonded to someone. Anyone would be. But still, for it to happen right after he decided to tell her how he felt about her. It all seemed like one giant cruel joke at his expense.

As if to emphasize this new line of thought Alex was struck by a stunner fired from above. He slumped down onto the broom just as a pair of hands materialized from under an invisibility cloak and kept him from falling into the forest below.

Alex's vision faded to a blur of colors but he could still hear the voices of the two who ambushed him.

"Geez Matt did ya have to stun the kid?"

"Give me a break Carl, he was headed straight for the dragon enclosure."

"What if he fell off the broom before I caught him?"

"Doesn't matter though cause you caught him didn't ya?"

"That don't make it right. What are we going to do with him anyway?"

"Dunno. We should take him down to see the boss. She would want to know if this kid knew bout the dragons."

"Alright let's get him down there."

Alex felt his weight shift as the two men guided his broom down into the trees. He could hear faint sounds that steadily grew louder as they drew closer. The first sounds were roars which soon grew to such a volume that you felt it more than you heard it. Then he heard the shouts of men and women relaying orders to one another. Then all the noise in the back ground became muffled.

"Ms. Bones we found this boy headed for the dragon enclosure."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Matt stunned him."

"You stunned a child?"

"He'll be alright."

"Whatever just revive him."

"Reenervate!"

Alex felt as if energy was poured through his veins, his sight was restored, and he could move again. He was in some kind of tent that had been expanded on the inside. The two men released their hold on Alex and stood off to the side of the tent.

"Welcome to the waking world boy." Said a woman with steel gray hair. "Do you know who I am?"

"Um Ms Bones?" Alex guessed.

"Good you know who I am then we can-"

"No I heard this guy say your name I don't actually know who you are." Alex said.

Ms Bones turned to the the pair of men. "I thought you said you stunned him?"

"We did."

"No you did. Don't put any of the blame on me."

"Enough both of you." Ms Bones barked. She turned back to Alex, "My name is Amelia Bones and I am the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have a few questions for you."

The was a sudden sound of rattling chains followed by an earthshaking roar and a flash of light from outside the tent.

"I'm sure you have a few questions yourself." Ms Bones gestured to a chair in the center of the tent. "Have a seat and we can get started."

Alex sat in the chair and it sprang to life. Manacles appeared around his wrists and ankles. He didn't react to the restraints and kept a neutral face so he wouldn't betray his rising anxiety of being held down.

"Let's not waste any time." The woman conjured a chair and placed it in front of Alex before sitting down. "Let's start with something simple. Who are you?"

"Alexander Rise. Sixth year student at Hogwarts and current exchange student to the Beauxbatons Academy." Alex said making sure to look Ms Bones in the eye.

"Efficient response. I like that. Next Question. How did you know about the dragons?"

"I didn't."

Ms Bones frowned. "My men say you were headed directly for the enclosure. Do you expect me to believe it was purely by chance?"

"I stated a fact. I don't care what you believe." Alex said. The manacles were starting to get to him, making him irritable.

"Let's say you were not headed for the enclosure. What were you doing flying over the forest." Ms Bones leaned back in her chair a physical conveyance that she was expecting a lie.

Alex heaved a sigh. "Why bother you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"I was just flying to clear my head." Alex said.

One of the men snorted. "The way you were flying you were more likely to imbed your head into a tree."

"Quiet Mathews."

"What kind of problems would a sixth year student have that would require a reckless flight over the Forbidden Forest, of all places, to clear their head."

"Personal problems."

"You do realize you are being questioned about what could be viewed as criminal behavior. I could have my aurors take you back to the Ministry for official questioning."

Alex didn't say a word.

A voice from outside the tent broke the silence. "Excuse me Director Bones?"

"One moment Charlie." Ms Bones waved her wand over the manacles that bound Alex and they melted away. She gave Alex a look that implied he should watch his words. "You may enter."

A stocky redhead ducked into the tent. It took a moment for Alex to recognize him as the second eldest Weasly son. "Director Bones I-"

Ms Bones held up a hand. "Charlie unless you want me to go back to calling you Weasly then you will stop using that awful title. Merlin, I wish I had never elected to take up the office for the DMLE. I much prefer to work in the field."

"Can't beat the outdoors Ma'am." Charlie agreed.

"What is it you wanted Charlie?"

"Well Direc- ahem, Miss Bones. We had to move the Horntail away from the other dragons. She was trying to pick a fight with the other three and it has riled them up to be a handful. Could you spare a few of your guys to help settle em' down?" Charlie asked.

"Of course." Ms Bones waved at the two men that had brought Alex into the tent. "Mathews. Carlson. Round up whoever is on break and lend Charlie a hand."

"Thank you Ms Bones." Charlie turned to leave and spotted Alex. "Merlin! Is that you Alex?"

Alex gave Charlie the best smile he could manage, "Was wondering if you were going to say hello before running back to your dragons. I mean I waved at you and everything earlier and you acted like you never saw me."

Charlie thought about it for a moment, "I don't remember seeing you, though I have had my hands full with these dragons for the last few hours so long sorry if I looked over you." Charlie extended his hand.

Alex gave Charlie a quick handshake. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since Fred and George's birthday two years ago."

"Been great!" Charlie beamed. "We got our hands on a rare breed not too long ago, it's been really exciting. But I hear you have your own excitement these days."

"What do you mean?"

"The twins sent me a letter telling me you made the quidditch team this year and was dating some pretty girl from the French school. Fleur I think the name was."

Alex felt a pang of sadness flash through him at the mention of Fleur.

"So what are you doing here with the director of the DMLE?" Charlie's expression turned to one of shock. "Don't tell me you are interviewing to be an auror already?"

Alex seized upon Charlie's misconception. "Not yet, just a summer apprenticeship."

"Oh well let me stop interrupting then. It was good seeing you again. Be sure to drop by the Burrow some time when I'm home." Charlie gave a farewell and ducked out of the tent shortly followed by Bones goons.

As soon as the tent flap closed the manacles reappeared around Alex's wrists.

Alex shook them, rattling the attached chains. "Really?"

Bones just gave a small smirk. "You have shown to be an accomplished liar. Why would I trust you enough to leave the chains off?"

"Whatever."

"It's just you and me now so tell me what were you doing flying over the forbidden forest?" Bones said leaning forward in her chair.

"I already told you I was trying-"

"To clear your head." Bones finished. "Yes I heard. But I don't think that was really your intention. I saw your reaction at the mention of this Fleur girl.I think you were running from your problems with Fleur."

Alex twitched at her name.

"See that's it right there." Bones banished the manacles. "I had to be sure you were telling the truth. Listen up boy because I'm only going to say it once. You will not tell anyone about these dragons or return here. Do we have an understanding?"

Alex rubbed his wrists where the manacles had been. "Understood."

"Good" Bones clapped her hands together. "Your broom is probably just outside of the tent. I'll have one of my aurors escort you back to the castle."

Within five minutes Alex was flying back to the main grounds of Hogwarts accompanied by a burly man who threatened to stun him and drag him back to the Director should he wander off.

Alex was too preoccupied thinking about the dragons. Charlie had said there was a Horntail and three others. Four dragons. Four Champions. With the first task in just five days he was willing to bet everything he owned that he knew what the first task was. He had to warn Harry and more importantly Fleur.

* * *

><p>Fleur was pacing her room when there came a knock on her door.<em> "Come in."<em>

Madam Maxime ducked thought the door. _"Fleur. I came to check on you. You haven't been to class at all this week. Alex is managing to keep up for now but for how long will likely depend upon your return." _

Fleur didn't say anything.

_"Fleur what happened?" _Madam Maxime sat at the foot of Fleurs bed. The bed groaned under the weight but held firm.

Fleur blinked back the tears that were forming but remained silent.

Madam Maxime looked around Fleur's room. The normally clean and organized room looked like a storm had ripped through the room. Clothes were strewn about the room. A lamp lay broken against the wall. Judging by the dent in the wall it had been thrown there. But the most telling sign that something was wrong was Fleur herself.

The girl was a wreck. She looked as if she had spent the last few days crying in bed.

"_Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"_

Fleur took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. _"Because it's my fault."_

_"What's your fault?"_

_"I finally found someone. Someone special to me. Someone who makes me feel special, who treats me like a normal girl. I finally had someone who didn't fall under the allure and then I pushed them away. Damn my veela blood! Damn the bond! Damn it all!" _Fleur's voice had risen in volume until she was yelling. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _"And damn these tears!"_

_"Fleur I don't understand. Are you referring to Alex?" _Madam Maxime cast a quick silencing ward in case Fleur began yelling again.

_"Of course. Who else could I be talking about?"_ Fleur wiped the tears from her face._ "All the girls here hate me, and every other boy just stares at me like a piece of meat. Alex was the only one who ever bothered even talking to me like a normal person."_

_"You say you pushed him away? Why?"_

Fleur explained about the veela bond, cursing her heritage all the while.

_"Let me get this straight. You and Alex could have been bound together for the rest of your lives, so to prevent that you told him that you two had to stay away from each other."_

Fleur nodded.

_"Did you even ask how he felt about it?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I don't want to bond him to me forever."_

_"Do you not love him?"_

Fleur froze in place at the suggestion that she loved Alex. Sure she liked him as a romantic interest, but love him? Did she? She thought back to how it felt to send him away as she lay in the hospital wing. It felt like her heart had been torn from her chest._ "I don't know if I love him." _She said.

_"Let me ask you this. Were you too afraid to ask how he felt? Or were you too afraid to know if he felt the same about you or not?" _

_"I don't know."_

_"Don't you think you should have found out instead of just pushing him away?"_

Fleur thought about what it would have felt like if Alex had rejected her. No. She couldn't bear the pain of rejection. Not from him_. "No it's better this way."_ Fleur wiped the lingering tears from her eyes.

Madam Maxime wanted to push the subject a bit more. She had seen how their separation had affected Alex so she knew that if they confessed their feelings for one another that they would have a chance at something greater. But it was something they had to work out on their own. She sighed and got up of the bed. _"Get yourself cleaned up. You have to attend the Wand Weighing Ceremony in two hours. There will be a reporter there so make sure to wear something nice." _Madam Maxime ducked back out the door leaving Fleur alone.

Fleur reluctantly showered and dressed and joined Madam Maxime outside her office. Together they ascended the path to the castle and up to an empty classroom where the other headmasters and champions awaited them. Off to one side there was a blonde woman in an emerald green dress chewing the tip of a quill while a camera man started to drool while he stared at her.

The Hogwarts headmaster stepped forward to address the room. "It seems our wand maker is running a bit late. I do apologize but I would have you remain here for just a bit longer while I would check up on Garrick." The aged headmaster exited the room with a slight bow.

"Leaff it to the English to be late." grumbled the Durmstrang headmaster.

Fleur went to stand on the other side of the room from the photographer who continued to leer at her.

"Hey Harry, come here a second."

Fleur whipped her head around to face the door. She knew the voice all to well, it had haunted her dreams since the night in the Hogwarts medical wing.

Alex stood in the doorway to the room. Just at the sight of him made her heart ache. She was about to look away when she noticed lacked his usual vitality and exuberance that she had come to expect from him. In fact he appeared the opposite. His hair hung about his head in a disheveled mop and not in the untidy way that she liked. He had bags under his eyes that suggested that perhaps he too suffered from sleepless nights.

As if he felt her eyes on him he turned to look directly at Fleur. Fleur immediately averted her gaze favoring the floor instead of letting Alex see her staring at him like some love sick school girl. Oh Merlin! That's exactly what she was. With that thought she recognized the feelings she had developed for Alex. How could she have been so blind as to not have realized it sooner.

Fleur stole a quick glance at Alex to see him standing with and arm over Harry's shoulder, talking quietly. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but from the expression on Harry's face when they parted it hardly seemed like good news. She watched as Alex patted Harry's shoulder and turned to leave. Just as he was about to exit the door he looked back at Fleur and gave her a quick smile and a wave before he disappeared back into the hall.

Fleur clutched at her chest. His smile had been so empty and sad that Fleur's heart ached for her to run after him and wrap her arms around him and never let go. She felt her resolve waver and she took a step toward the door before her mothers words came back to her 'are you the girl he wants to be with?'. Her feet felt as if they turned to lead and her breath hitched. Could she stand to hear the answer to that question? What if it was yes? What if it was no? No she couldn't bear to hear him say that he didn't want to be with her. She felt like she would never survive hearing those words.

"Fleur?" Harry waved a hand in front of Fleur's face.

Fleur snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head before focusing on Harry."

"I'm sorry I was sinking about somzing. What were you saying?"

"I have something to tell you about the first task." He whispered. "It's dragons."

"Dragons?" Fleur asked.

Harry quickly placed a finger to his lips. "Shh. Yea, dragons. Alex just came and told me he ran into them in the forest. There were four and they were being guarded by the Ministry."

"What are we supposed to do against dragons?" Fleur whispered back.

"I have no idea." Harry shook his head. "Alex told me to tell you about the dragons. Past that I have no idea what to do."

"Alex asked you to tell me about ze dragons?"

"Yea but I don't know why he didn't do it himself." Harry said. "He said he couldn't. He hasn't been doing to well the past few days." Harry took a deep breath. "Katie told me not to ask but since Alex is my friend I feel I have to. Did something happen between you and him?"

Fleur was spared having to explain by the return of the Hogwarts headmaster. "Ladies and gentlemen it has come to my attention that recent events outside of Hogwarts have taken precedence over the ceremony. I would ask my colleagues meet with me in my office immediately and for you champions to head back to your dorms." The headmaster turned back to the door intent on departing but was blocked by the blonde haired reporter.

"Do tell what has the ever stoic Albus Dumbledore's feathers ruffled?"

"If you wish to know Ms Skeeter I suggest you make your way to Diagon Ally as soon as possible or the ministry may have cleaned everything up by the time you get there."

Dumbledore stepped around the woman and strode into the hall.

"Fleur return to ze carriage I will return shortly." Madam Maxime ducked out of the room.

Fleur exited the room and found her way back to the central staircase. Alex had told her she could get to any floor from these stairs. She just hoped she could find the exit that lead to the grounds.

Fleur was half way down the first staircase when it suddenly jerked under her feet. She grabbed at the railing in time to keep from falling. Alex had told her the staircases moved sometimes according to where you wanted to go but she had thought he was just teasing her. As soon as the staircase stopped moving Fleur hustled down the to the newly connected corridor. Staring back up the staircase as it moved again leaving her trapped in the corridor.

"Fleur?"

Fleur turned to see Alicia emerge from a doorway.

"Fleur what are you doing on the castle? are you looking for Alex?" Alicia slung her bag over her shoulder.

"No, ze staircase left me here." Fleur said.

Alicia laughed, "They tend to do that. Where are you going I'll help you find your way."

"Back to ze carriage. Madam Maxime 'ad a meeting wiz your 'eadmaster so I zought to try ze stairs." Fleur looked back at the moving staircase.

"Oh, there is a faster way down to the first floor than those stairs. "I'll show you if you promise to answer a question."

"What question?" Fleur asked.

"What happened between you and Alex?"

Fleur looked at the floor. "Nozzing."

Alicia huffed out a laugh, "I asked Alex the same question. It figures I would get the same response from you as him." Alicia showed Fleur a staircase hidden behind a tapestry at the end of the hall. The staircase connected to a corridor just off the entrance hall. Alicia stopped in the doorway so Fleur couldn't pass. "What ever happened between you two, Alex hasn't been the same since. He's skipping meals,doesn't like to be around his friends, he looks like he is withering away, Fleur." Alicia stepped aside to let Fleur pass. "Please just talk to him and see if you two can work it out. For both your sakes."

Fleur brushed past Alicia, "If only it was zat easy."

Fleur rushed to the carriage keeping her head down so that no one would see how much the news about Alex's condition effected her. She was in such a hurry to return to her room she nearly tripped over a small pile of books that had been placed out side her door. Bending down to pick them up Fleur read the titles, Encyclopedia of Dragons, How to Care for a Dragon, Dragon Keepers Manual, and a few other assorted books. Some of the books had slips of Parchment sticking out from the pages, notes written in Alex's hand writing.

Fleur couldn't help but smile, he didn't hate her for what she did, Alex still worried about her. She gathered the books and stepped into her room, maybe there was some hope for her and Alex.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it, it has been two whole days since the spellfire accident at Ollivander's and there has been no sign of the man." Fred said slapping the newspaper he had been reading onto the table. "You would think a man like Ollivander would be hard to misplace."<p>

"Come off it brother mine," George said. "The first task is only an hour away and you are focused on the paper? How are you doing Harry you look a bit green."

"I have to face down a dragon in an hour. How do you think I feel?" Harry thumped his head down onto the table.

Katie rubbed Harry's back. "You'll do fine just stick to the plan we came up with."  
>Harry just grumbled indistinctly.<p>

Alicia gave Harry a pitying look. "How is Fleur doing Alex?"

Alex heaved a sigh, "I don't know I haven't spoken to her."

"You left her to fend for herself against a dragon?" Alicia asked incredulous.

"Hardly. I have been researching dragons since I found out about them. I leave her books, notes about what I've found, and any ideas I came up with." Alex said.

"That's it?" Alicia asked. "She is about to face a dragon. A dragon, Alex. She needs someone to stand beside her. Someone to support her right now. Why aren't you with her?"

"Because I can't!" Alex roared. Everyone in the great hall turned to look his way. "I can't Alicia! I can't be near her no matter how much I want to. No matter how much it feels like it's killing me to stay away from her. Don't you think I want to be with her right now? I got her into this mess and now I have to stand back and watch. It's maddening!" Alex raked his fingers through his hair. "Please Alicia, for my sanity, leave off."

Alex stalked out of the great hall, footsteps echoing in the silence that had fallen over the students. He slammed the doors to the grounds open and picked his way down the stone steps to where the Ministry had erected a stadium to host the first task. A host of aurors stood in a loose perimeter around the structure spaced evenly so they might keep each other in sight.

Alex entered the spectator seating and chose a seat on the front row. He talked Fleur into the tournament, he was going to be ready to jump into the arena if things went bad.  
>A slight shimmer in the air in front of him crushed that plan flat. Stretching out his hands he felt a soft barrier between the arena and the spectators. The champions would be effectively be trapped inside with a dragon. Alex punched the railing and sat back on the wooden bleachers.<p>

While he brooded on the situation students began filling the bleachers. Each speculating with the person beside them on what the task could be and betting on the results. Alex's friends managed to find him in time to be able to take up the seats next to and behind him.  
>No sooner than everyone had taken their seats did a voice boom across the arena.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament! I will be your commentator Ludo Bagman!" There was a pause as if expecting the crowd to cheer at the name, no one did. "Ahem, right. For the first task our champions will have to retrieve a golden egg...from the clutches of a DRAGON!"

On que a silvery blue dragon was ushered into the arena by two dozen witches and wizards each with their wand out ready to subdue the dragon if necessary. The dragon was lead to the center of the arena where it's restraints could be fastened down near a nest of what Alex presumed to be dragon eggs.

"At the sound of the cannon the first champion will emerge to face their dragon. Scoring will be determined by speed, creativity, and measure of success. However if a champion fails to retrieve the egg they will not receive any points nor a clue as to what the next task holds. Now without further ado lets introduce our first champions! Cedric Diggory!"

The crowd roared as the canon sounded and Cedric emerged from a tunnel carved into the side of the arena. He looked as pale as a ghost, though Alex guessed anyone would be when forced to face down a dragon on their own.

Cedric began firing spells at the dragon as he ran for cover behind an outcropping of rocks, each spell bounced harmlessly off the dragons hide. The dragon tilted its head in the direction of the incoming spells apparently more curious as to their origin than irritated.  
>Cedric waved his wand at a nearby rock and it twisted into the shape of a dog. The rock dog gave a growl that sounded like the crunch of gravel and charged the the dragon. With the dragons attention off of him Cedric made a dash for the next outcropping of rock bringing him closer to the eggs.<p>

There was a yelp as the rock dog flew across the arena and smashed into the barrier seperating the audience from the dragon. With the enchantment nullified the rock resumed its shape before falling back to the floor of the arena where it broke in half. Cedric waved his wand once more and the two halves both twisted into canine forms and charged the dragon. Cedric seized the chance and made a dash for the nest while the dragons back was turned.

Everyone in the audience was on the edge of their seats as Cedric closed in on the nest. Just as the Hufflepuff champion's hands closed on the egg the dragon whipped its head around in his direction and spit out a stream of blue flames. The flames were so hot that even though Cedric avoided a direct hit from the flames he screamed out in pain as blisters appeared on the side of his body that was closest to the fire.

Dragon keepers rushed into the arena and began corralling the dragon while a pair of aurors ran out to drag Cedric out of the arena and presumably to the healers.

"There we have it! The first champion was successful in retrieving his egg. The score is being tallied and will be presented in just a moment." The crowd ignored Bagman's words as they all realized just how close Cedric came to being burned alive in front of them.

Alex gripped the edge of his seat, how could he have talked Fleur into this tournament?

"-now for our next champion... the lovely Fleur Delacour!"

Alex hadn't even heard Cedric's score nor had he seen the next dragon brought in. It was a large emerald green dragon and it had curled up protectively around the nest of eggs.

Fleur emerged from the same tunnel Cedric had, looking like she might be sick. Unlike the previous dragon, this dragon kept a wary eye on Fleur and let out a rumbling growl.

Fleur's steps never faltered, she drew her wand and pointed it at the ground. There was a small explosion at her feet and dust flew up everywhere obscuring a good quarter of the arena. The dragon only hesitated for a moment before sending a jet of fire where Fleur presumably stood.

The entire audience waited with bated breath to see if Fleur had survived the blast of fire. When the dust settled it revealed an exact copy of the nest the dragon currently guarded. However there was no sign of Fleur.

The dragon looked back and forth between the two nests as if trying to decide. The dragon huffed out a brief puff of smoke and fire and edged its way closer to the new nest until it's restraints prevented it from moving any further. Straining against the chains the dragon stretched its neck to the limit to smell the new nest.

"Turn around you stupid dragon! She's behind you!"

The dragon and the entire audience turned to look at the source. It was Andrew Pullus, the same Slytherin who had been repeatedly insisting that Fleur should belong to him and on her refusal attempted to curse her. That his brain hadn't been affected by so many memory charms is a miracle.

Alex turned back to the arena to see Fleur at the nest holding the golden egg. Problem is the dragon saw the same and let out a roar that was accompanied by a stream of fire aimed right at Fleur.

Alex watched as Fleur disappeared in the flames a shocked expression on her face.

"FLEUR!"

* * *

><p>Everything had gone according to plan. She hid herself in the dust and transfigured a pile of rocks into a dragon nest. She had used a disillusion charm to hide herself while the dragon investigated the new nest. She had just gotten to the nest and felt the disillusion charm fall when she picked up the egg.<p>

Then that idiot had to open his big mouth.

When she had turned to face the dragon and seen the fire she took an involuntary step back. Only there wasn't anything there, no ground on which to find purchase. And so she fell off the rocky platform as the fire rushed by over head. The heat was searing and the noise of it tremendous. She felt her head strike the ground as she landed in a space between rocks.

As her vision faded to black as her life flashed before her eyes. She saw every time the girls in her class picked on her. Every time the boys would drool over her and try to touch her. She saw her mother crying on her fathers shoulder in the hospital after a man had tried to abduct her, breaking her arm in the process. The night she broke her heart to push Alex away. Every awful thing that happened passed in front of her eyes in startling detail.

Then came the good in her life. The day her sister was born. The day she got her acceptance letter to Beauxbatons. The day she met Alex. Alex. The images changed and she saw the days they had spent together. Studying after class. The party after Alex's first quidditch game. Walking the grounds of Hogwarts just the two of them. Just about everything they had done together had made her smile.

Then it was over. Only a brief moment of happiness in the video real that was her life. Why did it have to end so soon? Why had she thrown away the one good thing she had? given the chance she would tell him how much she had come to love him. Fleur begged to whoever or whatever could be listening, give her another chance, just one more chance.

All sensation began to fade away.

_"_Just one more chance."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

First things first. I want to apologize for taking so long with Chapter Six. I will try to update more often but I cant commit to any specific dates.

Thanks go out to those of you who reviewed :) I'm glad you liked it.

And lastly my usual shameless request for reviews. They really do help keep the pen to paper so to speak.


End file.
